Wash Away Those Years
by Picie
Summary: Der letzte Teil! (Ihr könnt jetzt auch reviewen wenn ihr nicht eingeloggt seid.) *~Picie~*
1. Nicht hier

Ni Hao meine Lieben! Na wer ist denn da? Jupp. Ich bin es. ^.^ Bin grad in einer von diesen kreativen Phasen und... *hach* ich weiß nicht ob das so gut war jetzt wieder was hier reinzuposten... Aber es macht mir doch so´n Spaß und wenn ich sie nur schreibe dann bringt das doch nichts. Ich möchte ja das ihr sie lest. Könnte sein dass das hier alles sehr persönlich wird, aber was persönlich ist, weiß ja nur ich. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich schreib mal was ohne Dragonballs, ohne Ki Strähle oder fremde Welten. Also: Alles normal da! Aber... was ist schon normal?  
  
Aaaaalso, auf Bald. Picie  
  
Kleine Drohung am Ende: Ich schreib das zu Ende auch wenn es keine Sau interessiert. Was ich aber nicht hoffe... Vielleicht... irgendwann... (Wisst Bescheid?)  
  
  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
  
  
Es ist der schlimmste Ort den sie je gesehen hatte. Nein, es muss der schlimmste Ort auf der ganzen Welt. Sie kannte absolut niemanden hier. Wie war sie überhaupt hierher gekommen? Ach ja... Es war vor 2 Wochen gewesen, da...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Bulma? Bulma!", rief ein kleiner Mann, der Mühe hatte die großen Stufen zu Bulmas Zimmer hochzukommen. Er sah verschwitzt und entnervt aus, schrie noch mal so laut er konnte und wischte einmal über die Stirn, wo Schweißperlen in matten Licht glänzten.  
  
"BULMA!" Es öffnete sich die Tür und Bulma kam heraus und lehnte sich gelassen über das Geländer.  
  
"Was ist denn? Du brauchst doch nicht so zu schreien.", grinste sie. Ihre Freundin Setzuna kam ebenfalls aus den Zimmer und stellte sich neben ihre Freundin.  
  
"Oh Hallo, Mr Briefs. Wie geht es ihnen?" Mr. Briefs lächelte sie kurz an, antwortete aber nicht auf ihre Frage, wie es ihm ginge. Er schaute wieder zu Bulma rüber, die sich fragte, was das Theater sollte. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und schwenkte ihr langes blaues Haar über die Schulter.  
  
"Und, was ist jetzt?"  
  
"Ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen.", sagte er und zeigte nach unten. Sie setzte ihren muss-das-jetzt-sein-Blick ein und gab aber ihr okay und ging mit ihrem Vater in die Küche. Sie holte ein Kaugummi aus ihrer Jeans und steckte sich es in den Mund. Sie fing an nervös drauf rumzukauen. Diese Situation verunsicherte sie schon. Was war denn so wichtig? Verdammt, was wollte der Alte den von ihr? Er war doch sonst nicht so drauf...  
  
Er zündete, genauso nervös wie sie, sich ein Zigarette an und atmete tief ein. Bulma öffnete schnell das Fenster. Sie hasst den Geruch.  
  
"Ich komme grad von der Arbeit...", entschuldigte er sich. Bulma zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich habe dir was wichtiges zu sagen, Bulma. Ich weiß du bist erst 16 Jahre alt, fast 17, und hast eine Menge durchgemacht. Der Tod deiner Mutter ist gar nicht so lange her und ich kann verstehen, wenn..."  
  
"Vater, hör auf. Fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Es war ein Unfall, sie ist nicht mehr da. Okay?" Sie fasste sich kopfschüttelnd an die Stirn und schaute auf den Tisch. "Mach es kurz, ja?" Man, warum fing er jetzt damit an?  
  
"Wir werden von hier wegziehen, Bulma.", sagte er ruhig und gelassen.  
  
"Was?" Sie schaute geschockt vom Tisch zu ihm, dann wieder auf den Tisch. "Sag das noch mal."  
  
"Ich hab die Stelle in der Stadt angenommen und sie erwarten, dass ich spätestens nächsten Monat dort anfange zu arbeiten."  
  
"Dad, weißt du wie weit entfernt die Stadt ist?! Weißt du überhaupt was du mir antust?" Er blickte sie verständnisvoll an. Er nahm ihre Hand, doch sie zog sie weg.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur...", sagte sie zornig.  
  
"Ich bin arbeitslos, Bulma. Seit dem Tod deiner Mutter bin ich nur noch zu Hause. Mein ganzes Leben ist... Ich habe nur noch dich und irgendwie muss ich uns doch ernähren!",  
  
"Ich versteh dich nicht! Mutter ist seit 4 Monaten Tod und du sprichst gleich von deinem ganzen Leben!!", rief sie, stand auf und lief die Treppe hoch, in ihr Zimmer und fiel Setzuna in die Arme und begann zu schlurzen.  
  
"Bulma, was...?", sagte sie und Bulma schaute zu ihr hoch.  
  
"Ich muss fortgehen, Setzuna." Setsuna schaute sie völlig verblüfft an.  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
-Flashback Ende-  
  
Sie schaute sich suchend um. Verdammt wo war dieses Sekretariat? Hhmm auf diesem Zettel steht doch... Wo war sie jetzt eigentlich? Gott verdammt, warum sind diese Schulen in der Stadt so groß. Sie hasste es hier! Sie war nicht mal 10 min. hier und sie hasste es. Bulma hatte verschlafen und nun war jeder seinem Klassenraum, nur sie nicht in ihren und außerdem musste sie erst mal dieses Büro finden. Sie bog um die Ecke, in der Hoffnung, das Sekretariat zu entdecken. Fehlanzeige. Ein langer Gang mit vielen Schließfächern und außerdem viiiiielen Türen. Sie schmiss vor Wut den Zettel auf den Boden und trat einmal drauf. Nach kurzem überlegen, dass dieser Zettel vielleicht doch sie ein bisschen weiterhelfen könnte, hob sie ihn auf. Oh nein! Verschmiert! Sie ließ es wieder fallen.  
  
"Ist ja ekelig!", meinte sie angewidert und ging den Flur runter. Auf einmal ein Geräusch. Sie drehte sich um und blickte suchend umher.  
  
"Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" Bulma kam sich grad ziemlich bescheuert vor. Natürlich war da jemand, das hatte sie gehört.  
  
"Ich bräuchte Hilfe, ähm, ich such das Sekretariat und ähm... Also, ich bin neu hier...." Jemand sprang ihr vor die Füße.  
  
"Aaaaah!", schrie sie leise. "Bist du verrückt?" Er schaute sie an, als ob sie ihn gar nicht gemeint hätte.  
  
"Wo kommst du denn her?", sagte sie völlig baff. Er zeigte mit den Finger nach oben.  
  
"Du hast auf den Schränken gesessen? Wie bist du... " Ihr fiel ein, dass das eigentlich total unwichtig ist und warum sie hier war. Sie brach den Satz ab und fragte ihn schnell wo das Sekretariat ist. Er zeigte nach kurzem Zögern ihr die Richtung und sagte:  
  
"Da um die Ecke gehst du die Treppe runter, gleich die 2te rechts." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Danke.", sagte sie und lief schnell um die Ecke.  
  
  
  
Na toll. Wie geil! Den Weg hätte sie sich sparen können. Sie wurde den Weg zurück, zu ihrer Klasse, geschickt. Genau da wo dieser Kerl gewesen war. Hhmm der hatte schon einen komischen Eindruck gemacht. Aber er sah verdammt gut aus. Muskeln hatte er gehabt, dass hatte sie durch das schwarze Shirt deutlich gesehen. Oh man, diese Arme waren der Wahnsinn! Aber einen komischen Eindruck hatte er schon gemacht. Er hatte sie so komisch angesehen, als ob sie sich schon mal... Oh. Sie stand nun vor der Tür ihres neuen Klassenraumes. Schüttelte erst mal diese Gedanken aus ihren Kopf. Sie schaute die Tür an, holte ganz tief Luft als sie schließlich die Türklinge runterdrückte und sie Tür öffnete, wo viele neugierige Gesichter saßen. -Ende Teil1- 


	2. Sie ist wie die anderen

Wash Away Those Years  
  
  
  
Als sie den Raum betrat, wurde ihr ganz mulmig zu Mute. Sie hätte doch lieber nicht reingehen sollen. Alle sahen sie an als ob sie vom Mars kommen würde. Sie ging durch die einzelnen Stuhlreihen und schaute schüchtern zu Boden. Die Situation war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. Ein kleiner Blick nach rechts... oh. Da ist er ja wieder! Der Kerl der ihr den Weg gezeigt hatte, er saß an ganz am Rand des Zimmers und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er schaute einmal kurz zu ihr rüber und erkannte sie wahrscheinlich wieder, schaute aber wieder aus den Fenster und kaute auf seinem Bleistift rum. Hhmm, war ihm wohl egal was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Warum auch...  
  
Bulma wendete sich ihren Lehrer zu. Er schaute in einen Zettel rein, den sie ihm gab.  
  
"Ach du bist die Neue...- Ich möchte euch eure neue Mitschülerin vorstellen. Am besten du stellst dich selber vor." Bulma schaute in Reihen von Schülern, die sie nur erwartend ansahen.  
  
"Ähm, ich bin Bulma Briefs. Bin 16 Jahre alt und komme aus einem kleinen Ort, der so ungefähr 180km von hier entfernt liegt." Sie schaute wieder zum Lehrer, der sie zu ihrem Platz hinwies.  
  
"Okay, ich glaub du setzt dich am besten neben Yamchu. Da ist noch ein Platz frei. Wir haben jetzt Geschichte. Du kannst ja dir von Yamchu ein Buch ausleihen.", sagte er und wies ihr die Richtung. Sie ging langsam hin und betrachtet diesen Yamchu. Vor ihr saß ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren. Sie war gut gebaut und sah sehr kräftig aus. Sie stellte ihr Tasche hin und der Unterricht ging weiter. Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
"Hi, ich bin Chichi. Schön mal ein neues Gesicht hier zu sehen." Auf einmal meldete sich ihr Nachbar zu Wort.  
  
"Wie du weißt bin ich Yamchu.", sagte er grinsend und legte das Buch in ihre Mitte. Chichi drehte schnell wieder um, da der Lehrer begann etwas vorzulesen.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie und lehnte sich etwas über das Buch und ihre Haare fielen über ihre Schulter, über das Buch. Sie wollte schnell sie schnell zusammenbinden, doch er fasste sie ans Handgelenk.  
  
"Du hast schöne lange Haare, Bulma. Wieso lässt du sie nicht auf?", schmeichelte er ihr. Sie wurde etwas rot auf den Wangen und er nahm ihre Haare und legte sie zärtlich wieder zurück über ihre Schulter. Sie schaute sich etwas schämend zu anderen Seite und sah ihn wieder da sitzen. Er hatte zu ihnen her gesehen, sich aber ganz schnell wieder umgedreht. Hhmmm, neugierig war sie schon wer er war. Sie schaute wieder rüber zu Yamchu und stupste ihn etwas an. Er schaute zu ihr rüber und grinste sie an. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus, dieser Yamchu. Er hatte ein atemraubendes Grinsen, dass sie innerlich zitterte.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich... ähm... ich...", stotterte sie. Sie hatte jetzt doch tatsächlich vergessen was sie sagen wollte! "Ach ähm... nichts." Er schaute darauf hin lächelnd weg, er wusste anscheinend was er für eine Wirkung auf Frauen hatte. Ob er sie mochte? Ach, verdammt es war hier doch ihr erster Tag, keine Zeit für so was. Sie hatte eine Menge zu tun und nachzuholen. Was kümmerte sie das denn das jetzt.  
  
In der ersten Schulpause war sie mit Chichi gegangen. Sie macht einen netten Eindruck und sie wollte ihr unbedingt die Schule zeigen. Als sie ihr draußen das Gelände zeigen wollte saßen die beiden sich erst mal hin.  
  
"Und? Wie ist dein Einduck?", fragte Chichi.  
  
"Scheint doch keine Schule zu sein." Chichi fing an zu kichern.  
  
"Ich meine nicht von der Schule sondern von ihm!"  
  
"Von Yamchu?!", riet sie.  
  
"Klar, der war mal wieder voll in seinen Element.", sagte sie erfahren.  
  
"Wieso? Kennt ihr euch gut?", hackte sie nach.  
  
"Ja, ich kenne ihn von meinem Freund und letztes Jahr sind wir zufällig in die selbe Klasse gekommen."  
  
"Oh du hast einen Freund, Chichi?", fragte Bulma neugierig.  
  
"Ja, er geht in unsere Parallelklasse und heißt Son-Goku. Er sieht so verdammt gut aus und er ist so verdammt tollpatschig und süß!", schwärmte sie. "Ich stell ihn dir mal nächste Pause vor okay?" Chichi lächelte Bulma warm an. Bulma freute sich doch ein bisschen, dass sie hier war. Schließlich hatte sie schon mal jemanden hier, mit dem sie reden konnte. So schien es ihr jedenfalls. Und wenn man sich die Schule mal genau ansah, war es hier doch gar nicht so übel. Sie wird sich hier schon irgendwann wohl fühlen. Eines fehlte ihr aber... Setzuna. Was mag sie jetzt machen?  
  
Verträumt sah Bulma in den Himmel. Die Blätter hatten sich an den Bäumen schon langsam gelb und rötlich gefärbt und die ersten fielen jetzt schon langsam von den Bäumen. Sie schaute das Schulgebäude an, wo Schatten der Bäume dran tanzten. OH!  
  
"WAS ist das?", rief Bulma.  
  
"Hhmm? Was hast du denn, Bulma?", meinte Chichi verwundert. Bulma war von der Bank aufgesprungen, auf der sie gesessen hatten und zeigte auf´s Dach, wo ein junger Mann ihren Alters oben auf dem flachen Dach saß und die Füße baumeln ließ.  
  
" Er fällt doch gleich da runter! Jemand muss doch...." Bulma wurde durch eine Handbewegung von Chichi gestoppt und blickte diese verwundert an.  
  
"Was? Wir..." Chichi schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Das ist nur Vegeta. Keine Sorge, der sitzt immer da oben.", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Bulma blickte hoch und erkannte ihn. Das war doch Kerl vom Flur, der ihr den Weg gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bulma. Wir tun es auch nicht mehr. Vegeta sitzt fast jede Pause da oben. Wir haben uns auch gefragt warum er das macht, aber am besten man lässt ihn in Ruhe. Er redet sowieso mit niemanden."  
  
"Warum? Ihr lässt ihn einfach da oben sitzen? Er könnte doch da runter fallen und..."  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so das wir nichts dagegen unternommen hätten. Verstehst du Bulma? Er redet mit niemanden und er wird es wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun. Er hat seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr mit uns gesprochen. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig." Bulma schaute noch mal zum Dach hoch. Warum tut er das? Will er das wirklich? Alleine sein? Se könnte es nie aushalten alleine zu sein. Die Einsamkeit würde sie umbringen, wie ein schwarzes Loch würde es sie verschlingen. Sie konnte solche Außenseiter nie verstehen.  
  
Vegeta schaute auf den Schulhof hinunter. So viele Gesichter und jedes einzelne war ihm egal. Er konnte sie nur hassen? Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Sie hatten Schuld! Sie hatten alle Schuld, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und drückte sie neben sich aus. Auf einmal hörte er eine Stimme. Er schaute nochmals nach unten und sah die Neue unten stehen und auf ihn zeigen. Dachte sie er würde hier runterspringen? Ha! Wie naiv.  
  
Er sah wie ins Gebäude laufen wollte, wie aber diese Chichi aus seiner Klasse sie schließlich dran hinderte. Sie redet Bulma gut zu und Bulma warf noch mal einen Blick nach oben. Die macht sich jetzt bestimmt keine Sorgen mehr. Chichi hat ihr bestimmt so was erzählt wie: Wir haben es versucht! Und: Er will es doch so! Sicher wollte er es so, aber hatten sie es versucht? Fehlanzeige! Sie gingen ihm schon Jahre aus den Weg und er hielt es für besser sich oben auf das Dach zu setzen als sich unten mit diesen Stück Schei** abzugeben.  
  
Dieses Mädchen ist bestimmt nicht besser als die anderen hier auch. Aber sie war es, die sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht hatte, wenn wahrscheinlich auch nur ein bisschen. Sie sah auch noch so unschuldig aus. Ihre langen sonderbar blauen Haare, die im Wind leicht ihr hübsches Gesicht streiften... Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das dazu veranlasst mit ihr zu sprechen als er neulich mal wieder kurz aus den Unterricht geflogen war. Er hatte sich ja wieder geweigert mit dem Lehrer zu sprechen.  
  
Ach was soll´s? Sie ist bestimmt wie die anderen auch. Sie gehört ja schon zu denen, die er verabscheute. Und das wird sich wohl auch nicht ändern. Wird sich jemals was ändern?  
  
-Ende Teil2-  
  
Hallooo!!  
  
Das ist nun Teil 2 und ich bin total müde. Ich saß nämlich durchgehend an diesem Teil, also Verzeiht mir... ^.^ Das wollte ich nur mal als Entschuldigung loswerden. O-yazuminasai, Picie 


	3. Chaos

Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil3-  
  
Sie lag in ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es war fast 6:30 und es war an der Zeit auf zustehen. Zeit... Das hatte in letzter Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr.  
  
Wie viele Monate waren schon vergangen? 5? Oder doch schon 6? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Die Zeit war so an ihr vorbeigerast, dass sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Aber warum?  
  
Sie war nur noch kaum zu Hause. Warum auch? Ihr Vater war ihr doch egal. Er hatte sie schon so oft in peinliche und unangenehme Situationen gebracht, dass es für dieses Leben reichte. Er hat doch keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlt. Er hat was dagegen, dass sie mit Chichi weggeht. Er mag ihren Freund nicht und sowieso meckert er nur rum! Mutter hätte es verstanden. Sie hätte sich für Bulma gefreut, wenn sie wüsste was Yamchu für ein Mensch ist. Okay er ist manchmal etwas grob zu ihr, aber das störte sie doch nicht. Na ja in der Anfangszeit war er verständnisvoll gewesen als sie noch nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, aber jetzt drängte er sie mehr und öfter. Okay sie war ja schon alt genug und irgendwann...  
  
Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. Aufstehen war angesagt. Sie streckte noch mal kurz und zog langsam die Decke zur Seite und stellte sich neben das Bett. Das Laminat verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut und ihr Füße klebten unangenehm am Fußboden. Duschen, duschen wollte sie. Aber sie hatte zu lange im Bett gelegen und riskierte zu spät zu kommen, wenn sie sich nicht beeilte.  
  
Als sie gestresst mit einem Brot im Mund auf den Weg zur Schule lief. Ließ sie sich im Kopf noch mal die Matheformeln durchgehen und versuchte sich krampfhaft zu konzentrieren. Mist, die Arbeit war in der ersten Stunde und sie würde wahrscheinlich zu spät kommen. Sie legte einen Schritt zu und... tatsächlich sie stand mit genau 7 min. Verspätung vor der Schule. Sie schnaubte noch ein bisschen nach Luft und lief mit großen Schritten die Stufen hoch. Erblickte ihren Klassenraum und machte einige schnelle Schritte und... was? Die Tür ist abgeschlossen? Sie kramte nervös in der Schultasche rum. Auf der Suche nach dem Stundenplan. Hatten sie gar nicht in der ersten Mathe? Oh nein! Sie hatte den Stundenplan zu Hause gelassen, aber heute war doch Dienstag oder war schon Mittwoch? Erschöpft ließ sie sich an der Wand nieder und fasste sich erschöpft an der Stirn, die schon ganz heiß war. Sie blieb einfach sitzen, machte sich nicht nach der Suche um den Klassenraum. Sie fasste sich am Nacken und massierte sich ihn ein bisschen. Heute war nicht ihr Tag. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf und zwar schnell. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg um wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Dann würde sie heute nicht zum Unterricht gehen.  
  
Als sie draußen war, zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und atmete tief durch. Blickte zufällig zur Schule und erblickte ihn. Vegeta. Ohne zu überlegen, machte sie ihre Zigarette aus und rannte die Stufen hoch.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür zum Dach und sah ihn am Rand sitzen.  
  
"Vegeta.", sagte sie schweratmend. Und er drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
Was wollte sie denn hier und warum ist sie die Treppe hochgerannt? Und... woher wusste sie seinen Namen. Hhmmm. Bestimmt von Chichi dieser *piiiiep*! Er schaute sie noch ein wenig verwundert an, wie sah dastand... Sie stützte ihre Hände auf den Knien ab, ihr langes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und hatte ganz rote Wangen, was man wegen den blauen Haaren besonders merkte. Er stand auf und sprach das erste Mal mit ihr seit ihrem ersten Schultag.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?" Bulma stellte sich wieder richtig hin und schaute zu Vegeta hoch, der vor ihr stand und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
  
"Ich... hab dich gesehen... hier oben auf dem Dach.", sagte sie und strich sich nervös eine Strähne aus dem Haar. Warum war sie denn nur so nervös?  
  
"Das tust du doch öfter... Ich meine, warum du überhaupt hier zur Schule gekommen bist...", erklärte er seine Verwunderung.  
  
"Hä? Wieso? Ich mein heute ist doch Dienstag oder... haben wir Mittwoch? Ich mein auf jeden Fall ist heute Unterricht.", meinte sie verwirrt über seine Aussage.  
  
"Nun, ich sag´s mal so. Ihr hattet vor heute weg zu fahren. Ins Museum. Heute ist Donnerstag." Bulma blickte ihn mit offnen Mund an.  
  
"Was? Heute ist DONN..." Sie fasste sich geschockt über ihre eigene Blödheit an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich dachte wir schreiben heute Mathe!"  
  
"Nein, erst nächste Woche.", entgegnete er und schmunzelte in sich rein. Mein Gott war die verplant! Sie sammelte sich noch mal und überlegte angestrengt, schaute ihn dann aber fragend an.  
  
"Und warum bist du dann hier? Ich mein du bist doch in meiner Klasse." Er grinste sie ein bisschen an.  
  
"Noch nicht bemerkt? Ich schließe mich bei Fahrten immer aus. Die Lehrer schicken mich dann immer in unsere Parallelklasse und ich mach da Unterricht mit."  
  
"Aber warum?" Er blickte sie mit einem kannst-du-dir-das-nicht-denken-Blick an.  
  
"Bei so was schließe ich mich lieber aus und außerdem hab ich nicht das Geld um..." Er merkte auf einmal das er hier ein richtiges Gespräch mit anfing. Pah! Er drehte ihr schnell abweisend den Rücken zu und sagte noch: "Ich kann mit euch nichts anfangen." Bulma hob fragend die Augenbrauen, ging schnell um ihn rum und stellte sich so nah vor ihm, dass ihr süßer Geruch seine Nase umspielte.  
  
"Warum denn auf einmal so abweisend?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Ich bin es nicht der abweisend zu euch ist, ihr seid es.", meinte er bestimmt. Er drehte sich wiederholt um und ging zur Tür. Bulma handelte ohne viel nachzudenken und griff ihm am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Er schaute kühl über die Schulter an.  
  
"jetzt tue nicht so als ob du mich nicht auch ignorierst. Du steckst doch mit diesem Yamchu und seiner Clique unter einer Decke. Ich will nichts mit euch zu tun haben. Deswegen weigere ich mich überhaupt mich mit euch zu unterhalten."  
  
"Aber warum hast du eben mit mir gesprochen? Du meinst doch, ich bin wie sie, redet aber erst noch ganz normal mit mir." Das hat gesessen. Er blickte sie geschockt an. Er konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass sie so was vertrautes hatte und...  
  
"Ach, lass mich." Er nahm ihr Hand von seinem Arm und ging Richtung Tür. "Mach doch mit den anderen was du willst, aber lass mich in Ruhe." Sie stellte sich zum wiederholten Male vor ihm hin und lehnte sich an die Tür.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? So kann es doch nicht weitergehen! Du kannst dich doch nicht vor jedem verschließen." Er lehnte sich mit seinem Arm an die Tür ran und beugte sich runter. Seine Augen direkt vor ihren.  
  
"Tue ich gar nicht, es gibt Menschen dir mir wichtig sind und mir was bedeuten und das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Kleine. Geh zu Yamchu und lass es dir von ihm besorgen, aber lass mich in Ruhe, klar?" *klatsch* Sie hatte ausgeholt und mit voller Wucht ihn eine schnallende Ohrfeige gegeben.  
  
"Wie kannst du nur, Vegeta! Bin ich..." Sie brach den Satz ab. Zuckte innerlich zusammen als er auf einmal eine Hand an ihre Wange legte. Sein Gesicht so nah vor ihrem. Ihr Atem in seinem Gesicht spürend.  
  
"Ich... Es..." Sie kam ihm etwas entgegen und nahm seine Hand und drückte sie verstärkt gegen ihre. Der Zorn den sie eben gespürt hatte, war verflogen... Er blickte verträumt in ihre Augen, sammelt sich, stieß sie sanft bei Seite, öffnete schnell die Tür und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe runter. Bulma blieb verwundert stehen. Was war heute nur für ein Tag. Chaos. Chaos über ihr Leben...  
  
Sie setzte sich nach einigen Minuten in Bewegung und ging einen großen Umweg nach Hause. Was war es bloß gewesen, was da eben zwischen ihnen war. Und warum... Es war Mittag (Ziemlich langer Umweg, was?)als sie nach Hause kam und ihr Vater saß am Mittagstisch. Er schaute ihr noch hinterher, doch sie war in Gedanken und ging einfach in ihr Zimmer und beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter. Er schaute noch fragend auf die geschlossene Tür, riskierte aber lieber nicht was mit seiner Tochter los war. Sie würde ihn ja eh nur wegschicken...  
  
Bulma legte sich ins Bett und überlegte was sie nun machen sollte. Schlafen, kam ihr in den Sinn. Schlafen damit sie abends bis tief in die Nacht hinein mit Setzuna telefonieren könne um sie um Rat zu bitten.  
  
Sollte sie es vergessen? Es ignorieren? Oder drauf eingehen und herausfinden was dahintersteckt?  
  
Sollte sie es Yamchu erzählen? Schließlich wollte sie immer ehrlich sein... Aber war sie zu sich selbst ehrlich?  
  
-Ende Teil3-  
  
Aaalso, ich hoffe die vielen Fragen, die sich Bulma stellt verwirren irgendwie nicht oder nerven sogar. Aber sie werden gestellt und auch beantwortet. Abgesehen davon stellt man (bzw. ich mir) immer Fragen im Hinterkopf und ich schreib dasauf was ich denken würde... Logisch, wa?  
  
Auf Bald, Picie. 


	4. Ich will nicht

Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 4-  
  
Bulma vernahm einen Ruf als sie sich gerade im Bett umdreht um noch für ein paar Minuten zu schlafen.  
  
"...ma! Buuulma!", schrie ihr Vater die Treppe hoch. "Du musst aufstehen!" Bulma schlug genervt die Augen auf.  
  
"Ja!!!! Ist ja gut! Ich bin ja wach.", entgegnete sie rufend. Ach, sie war doch noch so müde! Schule war ja so grausam. Und wie sollte sie ihr Fehlen gestern erklären? Na gut, das war eigentlich ihr kleinste Sorge. Sie hatte zwar gestern mit Setzuna gestern am Telefon über Vegeta gesprochen, aber wirklich geholfen hatte es nicht... Setzuna war immer eine gute Hilfe aber in dieser Hinsicht konnte sie ihr nicht helfen. Es lag allein an ihr, die Sache zu ergründen.  
  
Setzuna hatte es schnell als "Zufallssituation" abgetan, aber Bulma fühlte sich dafür viel zu durcheinander. Sie schaute auf ihr Hand, womit sie Vegeta eine schnallende Ohrfeige gegeben hatte. Das er sie so leicht außer Fassung bringen konnte. Was hatte er noch gesagt? Ach ja, das über Yamchu und das er Menschen hätte die ihm wichtig sein würden, oder? Wer mag das sein? Ob er eine Freundin hat?  
  
  
  
Sie lief schnell die Strasse hoch zur Schule und sah vor dem Haupteingang Chichi stehen. Sie winkte Bulma zu und umarmte sie schließlich herzlich.  
  
"Hey, sag mal wo warst du gestern?"  
  
"Ach, weißt du ich hab mich nicht so wohl gefühlt." Plötzlich ergriff eine Hand die ihre und Yamchu grinste sie an.  
  
"Na Süße!", grinste er und drückte die Lippen auf die ihren. Irgendwie geschockt über diese normale Situation drückte sie ihn von sich. Er blickte sie fragend an und sie entgegnete schnell ein "Morgen" und wandt sich Chichi zu.  
  
"Und hab ich was verpasst?", fragte sie obwohl sie das eigentlich gar nicht interessierte. Chichi schüttelte den Kopf und schaute zur Uhr.  
  
"Ich glaub, wir sollten reingehen." Yamchu legte einen Arm um Bulma und ging mit in Richtung Klassenzimmer. Son Goku, ein kräftiger Kerl mit Pechschwarzen Haaren, kam ihnen entgegen und schloss sich ihnen an.  
  
"Hey Leute wie geht´s?", meinte er lässig und begrüßte Chichi mit einem Kuss. Alle grinsten ihn an. Er genoss große Beliebtheit in der Clique, obwohl er in der Parallelklasse war. Goku ging neben Bulma und sie sah die Chance sich von Yamchu zu lösen und etwas weiter zu Goku rüberzugehen.  
  
"Hey Kleine.", meinte dieser und Bulma grinste ihn gequält an. Er sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Goku wusste zwar nicht so viel über Bulma, erkannte aber sofort wenn was nicht richtig war.  
  
"Geht´s dir nicht gut?" Bulma versuchte ihn anzugrinsen, was ihr aber wieder nicht so gut gelang. Es war ihr aber auch irgendwie egal, vielleicht erwartete sie jetzt Trost.  
  
Sie waren beim Klassenzimmer angekommen und Goku blieb vor Bulma stehen und griff ihre Hand.  
  
"Worum geht´s?", sagte er sanft. Sie schaute schnell zur Seite. Oh mann, wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Sie konnte es doch selber nicht verstehen, was sie auf einmal hatte.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Plötzlich sah Bulma das Gesicht von Vegeta im Flur auftauchen und sah ihn entgeistert. Jetzt war es zu spät. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr die Augen von ihm lassen.  
  
Goku merkte ihr Unaufmerksamkeit und folgte ihrem Blick und sah das sie geradewegs Vegeta anstarrte. Vegeta blickte auch zu ihr dann zu Goku. Und hab kurz den Arm zum Gruß. Wenn sich Vegeta mit jemanden verstand, dann war es nur Goku. Der ließ nämlich keine Sprüche ab... und auch wenn er auch nicht so viel mit Goku sprach, wusste er eine Menge über ihn.  
  
Vegeta ging auf sie zu. Aber an Bulma vorbei ohne was zu sagen. Bulma blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Ich... ich glaub, ich bin noch krank." Goku legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihr aufmunternd ins Gesicht.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen." Plötzlich stand Yamchu neben ihnen und grinste in die Runde.  
  
"Hey. Wir sollten reingehen. Bulma, komm." Er nahm ihr Handgelenk, doch sie widersetzte sich ihm und zog sie weg. Sein Grinsen verschwand ruckartig.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte er leicht gereizt. Griff nochmals nach ihrem Handgelenk und drückte fester zu. "Komm." Bulma blickte ihn leicht wütend an.  
  
"Lass das du tust mir weh!", sagte sie im ernsten Ton. Goku wollte dazwischen gehen doch Yamchu warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm zu verstehen gab, er solle sich raushalten. Goku wollte seinen Freund nicht verärgern und hielt inne.  
  
"Was soll das Theater, Bulma? Komm mit.", sagte er abermals und zog sie in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Ich will nicht! Ich will nach Hause, verdammt.", meckerte sie.  
  
"Ach, auf einmal. Was ist denn mit dir in letzter Zeit, Weib? Du bist einfach nur zickig!"  
  
"Wenn das so ist dann, lass mich in Ruhe.", schrie sie.  
  
Yamchu hatte sie noch nie geschlagen. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und blickte ihn geschockt an. Ihre Haut schmerzte und sie spürte deutlich den Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der ihre die Lunge zu schnürte. Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit! Warum war er nur so? Warum konnte er nicht wie...  
  
"Wo ist dein Problem?", ertönte eine Stimme und trat aus dem Kreis raus, der sich um Bulma und Yamchu gebildet hatte. Bulma legte die Hand an ihre Wange und lief ihm entgegen und stellte sich zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Nein. Ist schon gut. Ich werde jetzt nach Hause gehen... Es ist... okay..." Bulma legte ein Hand auf seine Brust und hörte wie er flüsterte: "Du weinst." Bulma schaute ihn geschockt an und drehte sich zu der Menge und Yamchu um, die sie begaffte.  
  
"Ich verstehe... du machst dich an meine Freundin ran, was? Erst hier den Stummen machen und dann sich auch noch in Sachen einmischen, die dich nichts angehen!" Vegeta entgegnete nichts. Die Situation war sowieso viel zu riskant. Nicht nur dass er sich zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Nein, er legte sich gerade mit Yamchu an und das bedeutete Ärger. Er war zwar bestimmt stärker als der Kerl mit seiner großen Klappe, aber er wollte keinen Ärger. Trotzdem hatte er sich eingemischt. Wofür eigentlich das ganze? Für sie?! Sein Instinkt hatte ihm irgendwie befohlen sich da einzumischen und nun saß er ganz tief in der Scheiße. Aber, jetzt... vor allem da sie weinte... konnte er sich nicht anders, er musste sie beschützen. Vor den Leuten, die er hasste.  
  
-Ende Teil 4-  
  
Ey, Sorry aber ich hab das Gefühl das haut hier nicht mehr hin. Ich finde kaum noch Zeit hier für und deswegen lassen die nächsten Teile bestimmt auf sich warten, aber na ja. Ich hatte auch in letzter zeit das Gefühl, ich war nicht so in Stimmung, aber... ach ja. Das ändert sich ja sowieso bald. (  
  
Ach, und was mit Vegetas Familie los ist... Geduld, das kommt alles noch, Suse. (Hab mich übrigens sehr gefreut, das du ihn liest!!! ^_^ ) Deine Fragen werden alle beantwortet!!! *hoho*  
  
Auf Bald,  
  
Picie 


	5. Ihr ward es

Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 5- ^.^  
  
"Bulma, komm jetzt mit mir oder Vegeta kann sein blaues Wunder erleben." Bulma blieb einfach ruhig stehen und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg, die ihr heiß über die gerötete Wange liefen. Man, was für eine scheiß Situation das war... Sie drehte sich zu Vegeta wieder um und wollte gerade was zu ihm sagen, wobei sie ganz schnell vergaß was sie sagen wollte als sie von Chichi hörte:  
  
"Willst du etwa zu einem Kerl, der seine eigene Mutter sterben ließ? Denkst du, er ist in der Lage dich zu ..." Yamchu hielt inne und sah zu Vegeta rüber. Bulma drehte sich geschockt um. Yamchu wusste anscheinend ganz genau, warum Bulma so verwirrt war. Und nutzte dies auch. Chichi hielt geschockt die Hand vor dem Mund. Oh nein, nicht diese Geschichte.  
  
"Was?" Vegeta sollte... was? Sie drehte sich wieder zu Vegeta um, der zu Boden blickend seine Faust ballte.  
  
"Ach, hat dir das Vegeta nicht erzählt, es war vor 2 Jahren... ja, da wurde seine Mutter von 2 Dieben überfallen und nieder gestochen. Vegeta hat sie verbluten lassen, obwohl er hätte noch Hilfe holen können. Und dein armer Vater.", sagte Yamchu mit verschenkten Armen. Bulma sah ihn fassungslos an. Vegeta stand mit verdunkelnder Miene hinter ihr.  
  
In Vegetas Kopf bocherte es. Bilder spielten sich vor seinen Augen ab. Wie seine Mutter vor ihm zu Boden fiel. Selbst sterbend sah sie noch so wunderschön aus. Ihre Hand griff nach seiner und hielt ihn zurück. Ihre Stimme so sanft und ruhig, hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
"Bleib hier, bitte... Es.." Er sah weinend umher. Viele Gesichter, so viele dunkle Gesichter und alle starrten ihn an. Er schrie um Hilfe, doch niemand rührte sich. Sie alle sahen zu wie Vegetas Mutter, noch immer seine Hand haltend, in seinen Armen starb.  
  
Er sah auf und sah das selbe Gesicht mit der selben Emotion wie vor 2 Jahren. Yamchus. Die Situation drohte zu eskalieren.  
  
"Weißt du, Bulma, du hast ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Angesehen von der Haarfarbe und der Augenfarbe. Ihre Stimmen sich doch sehr ähnlich, oder Vegeta?" Vegeta riss die Augen auf. Es war genug! Genug! Hatte er nicht schon genug gelitten?  
  
"Ist das wahr?" Er blickte zu ihr runter und sah in ihr verheultes Gesicht. Sie war ja so... hatte sie tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit ihr? Aber deswegen hatte er doch nicht...  
  
"Sag mir, dass er lügt!", schrie sie. Er antwortete nicht, denn er hatte recht. Sie trat geschockt zurück und blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
"Du... Ich... dachte..." Sie konnte ihr Gedanken gar nicht ordnen. Alles war wegen ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu seiner Mutter gewesen?!  
  
"Ich habe sie nicht getötet! Ihr ward es!", schrie Vegeta. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. Darum ging e ihr doch nicht...  
  
"Geh!" Vegeta blickte sie verdutzt an. Was hatte sie gesagt?  
  
"Geh! Geh.", sagte sie erschöpft. Sie konnte selber nicht fassen was hier ablief. Er begriff. Auch sie glaubte ihm nicht. Warum auch?  
  
Er machte kehrt und ging den Flur mit schnellen Schritt entlang und verschwand schließlich um die Ecke. Yamchu fasste Bulma sanft am Arm und zog sie langsam in Klassenzimmer. Sie sah den Flur entlang und ging schließlich in das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Es war nicht einmal eine Stunde vergangen, da stand Vegeta schwer keuchend vor einer Tür. Seiner Haustür. Er stützte sich an den Knien ab und holte noch mal tief Luft. Beruhigen, er musste sich beruhigen. Er stellte sich wieder auf, griff zitternd in seine Jackentasche und holte einen Schlüssel raus. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie langsam. Doch sie knallte doch etwas lauter zu als er sich gewünscht hatte. Er hielt inne und horchte in die Dunkelheit. Er schlich den Flur hoch und schaute in jedes Zimmer, ob irgendjemand zu Hause war. Als die Luft "rein" war. Ließ er sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Was sie jetzt wohl von ihm denken mag?  
  
Bulma schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster auf der anderen Seite. Nicht nur das der Stoff im Unterricht total langweilig war, nein, ein Mitschüler, Tenshinhan, fing sich gerade an mit dem Lehrer zu streiten. Ach wie langweilig. Sie fasste sich an die Wange und blickte zur Klasse, niemand schien irgendwie verwundert oder erschrocken drüber zu sein, dass Yamchu ihr eine geknallt hatte. Und über die Situation zwischen Vegeta und ihr schien auch niemand wirklich Notiz zu nehmen. Nicht mal Zettel gingen rum, was sonst mehr als offensichtlich war. Diese Klasse war doch sowieso der "Lacher". Nein, ernsthaft niemand außer Goku hatte versucht dazwischen zu gehen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sie von der Seite angestupst. Sie blickte Chichi verwundert an, die ihr einen Zettel rüberreichte. Sie faltete ihn leise auseinander. In diesem stand, ob sie nicht heute zu ihr kommen wollen würde. (Da heute Freitag ist.) Und vielleicht miteinander sprechen wollten. Bulma grinste, schrieb was auf dem Zettel zurück und reichte ihn ihr.  
  
Vegeta schlug geschockt die Augen auf, als er aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen. Er fasste sich benommen an den Kopf und sah ein paar Schuhe, die ungeduldig vor ihm auf dem Boden tippten. Er sprang sofort auf und sah seinem gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Vegeta versuchte still und gerade zu wirken, obwohl er noch im Halbschlaf war.  
  
"Hab gar nicht erwartet dich schon hier anzutreffen.", sagte ein Mann Mitte oder Ende 30 zu ihm. Sein Haar war ganz kurz rasiert und er protzte vor Muskeln. "Ist was passiert? Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?" Vegeta erwiderte mit Respekt.  
  
"Nichts besonderes, Sir. Ich fühlte mich nur nicht wohl, nichts ernstes, Sir. Ich dachte auch nicht, dass Sie so früh von der Army zurück sein würden." Der Mann entledigte sich seines Rucksackes, schmiss ihn in eine Ecke und blickte Vegeta musternd von oben bis unten an.  
  
"Fühlst dich fit genug ein paar Gewichte zu stemmen, mein Sohn?"  
  
"Hey Bulma. Bulma. Zieh dir das mal rein. Pass auf. Ein Mann unterzieht sich Geschlechtsumwandlung um Lesbe zu werden. Ha, Sachen gibt´s. Die gibt´s gar nicht!" Chichi rollte auf ihrem Bett rauf und runter, währenddessen Bulma versuchte in ihr Nachthemd zu kommen.  
  
"Du sagst es.", sagte sie zustimmend. Chichi schmiss die Zeitschrift auf ihren Nachttisch und setzte sich zu Bulma zugewandt in Schneidersitz auf.  
  
"Du warst nicht gerade in Stimmung im Club. War es wegen deinem Vater?", sagte Chichi. Bulma warf ihr einen Blick zu, der alles verriet.  
  
"Okay, ich weiß schon, dein Vater lässt dich halt nicht gerne weg, weil er mich nicht mag."  
  
"Tja, immer wenn Herr ich-geb-mir-doch-so-viel-Mühe was mit mir machen will, dann will ich mit dir los. Ich seh auch danach aus, als ob ich mit dem wegfahren würde. Pah!"  
  
"Er bemüht sich doch nur um dich, Schatz. Jeder Vater will doch ein bisschen Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbringen... Vielleicht sollte ich ihm die mal geben." Bulma verdrehte wie immer die Augen, wenn Chichi ihr den Vorschlag machte.  
  
"Bloß nicht. Soll er dich doch nicht mögen. Er kann mich so wie so nicht zu Hause halten. Er hat mich schließlich hier her gebracht. Bei Setzuna war das ja immer was anderes."  
  
"Wie geht es deiner Wange?", sagte Chichi nach einer kleinen Pause. Sie fasste Bulma vorsichtig an die Wange, die noch etwas angequollen war. Bulma zuckte bei Chichis kalten Hand zusammen.  
  
"Es geht schon."  
  
"Da hat er sich aber auch mal wieder erlaubt.", sagte Chichi kopfschüttelnd und zog die Hand zurück. Bulma blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Was heißt, mal wieder´?"  
  
"Ach, du hast es eigentlich ganz gut bei Yamchu, wenn ich da an seine Ex Freundinnen denke."  
  
"Hätte man mir das auch nicht früher sagen können?", meinte Bulma.  
  
"Als ob ich ihn dir hätte ausreden können. Du warst ja sofort für ihn, dich hat ja niemand anders interessiert. Und jetzt Vegeta. Du schaust dir Kerle raus." Bulma blickte zu Chichi auf.  
  
"Ich... ich will gar nichts von Vegeta und wollte ich auch nie. Na komm, du bist die einzige die wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hat. Wie ist er eigentlich so?"  
  
"Wie soll er schon sein?" Bulma spielte nervös mit ihrem Fingernagel rum. Chichi hatte sie sichtlich durchschaut.  
  
"Ich weiß das Vegeta kein schlechter Mensch ist, Bulma. Und ich habe nie, auch nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass er seine Mutter hat sterben lassen. Er hing schon immer viel an seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Was Yamchu erzählt hat, ist nur Tratsch, Bulma. Er sagt zwar, er wäre dabei gewesen und hätte zugesehen, aber dazu sagen, tut nicht wirklich jemand was. Hast du ihm wirklich geglaubt?"  
  
"Ich war nur verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass ich ihr so ähnlich sah. Geglaubt hab ich ihm nicht wirklich, ich war nur verletzt, weil..."  
  
"Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen, Bulma?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Hi! Na ja, jetzt bin ich mal wieder schneller dazugekommen zu schreiben. Ich hätte gerne heute auch noch mehr geschrieben, aber ich muss mich gleich noch an meinen Bericht setzen.  
  
*schnauf* [Wer die Erzieherausbildung in Land Bremen macht, weiß wovon ich spreche.] Und außerdem muss ich mich noch mit einer Situation auseinander setzen, die mir morgen bevor steht, wie redet man vernünftig mit jemanden, den man auf den Tod nicht ab kann? Ach, haben wir nicht alle tolle Probleme?  
  
Auf Bald,  
  
Picie 


	6. Sie wird dir verzeihen

"Ich weiß das Vegeta kein schlechter Mensch ist, Bulma. Und ich habe nie, auch nicht eine Sekunde geglaubt, dass er seine Mutter hat sterben lassen. Er hing schon immer viel an seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Was Yamchu erzählt hat, ist nur Tratsch, Bulma. Er sagt zwar, er wäre dabei gewesen und hätte zugesehen, aber dazu sagen, tut nicht wirklich jemand was. Hast du ihm wirklich geglaubt?"  
  
"Ich war nur verwirrt von der Tatsache, dass ich ihr so ähnlich sah. Geglaubt hab ich ihm nicht wirklich, ich war nur verletzt, weil..."  
  
"Was ist zwischen euch vorgefallen, Bulma?"  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 6-  
  
Es war Nacht als Vegeta ins Badezimmer ging, um zu duschen. Er war vollkommen durchgeschwitzt und seine Sachen klebten unangenehm an seinem Körper. Er zog sein Shirt aus und warf es auf einen weiteren Haufen Wäsche, der neben der Dusche lag. Er entlegdigte sich seiner Hose und seiner restlichen Klamotten und stieg in die Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser an und die kalte Flüssigkeit floss langsam und angenehm seinen Körper runter. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und Vegeta hielt die Hände vors Gesicht. Er fing an zu schlurzen. Ein kleines hilfeschreiendes Schniefen war zu hören, doch Vegeta sammelte sich sofort und drehte das Wasser schnell aus. Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und ging in sein Zimmer, wo er sich anzog. Auf einmal vernahm er ein Geräusch Richtung Fenster und drehte sich fragend um.  
  
Goku schmiss einen weiteren Kieselstein gegen das Fenster und hatte etwas Mühe das richtige Fenster zu treffen, da sein Fenster im dritten Stock war. Und er sich nicht mehr all zu sicher war, welches Fenster Vegetas war und ob er überhaupt zu Hause war, obwohl... Vegeta und ausgehen...? 2 Welten, dachte sich Goku und warf einen weiteren Stein gegen das Fenster. Außerdem brannte Licht.  
  
Vegeta öffnete das Fenster und sah Goku unten lächelnd stehen. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und zeigte Goku mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass er sich gewundert hatte, Goku dort unten stehen zu sehen.  
  
"Ähm, kannst du mich rein lassen? Ich bin etwas angeheitert und du weißt ja wie mein Großvater reagiert, wenn er das merkt." Nun, eigentlich war das eine Halblüge, eigentlich hatte Goku vor heute zu Vegeta zu gehen, da er gerne mit ihm sprechen wollte. Allerdings war sein Großvater nie begeistert, wenn Goku auch nur den kleinsten Tropfen Alkohol genoss. Eigentlich trank Goku nie viel und selten. Heute hatte sich das einfach im Club ergeben, wo er mit Yamchu, Bulma, Chichi, Tenshinhan, Kurillin und dem Austauschschüler Piccolo gewesen war.  
  
Vegeta öffnete Goku die Tür und Goku schlich leise rein.  
  
"Ist dein Vater zu Hause?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja, er schläft aber.", erwiderte dieser. Goku hatte ziemlichen Respekt vor diesem Riesen und schließlich war es Vegetas Vater.  
  
Im Zimmer angekommen, schmiss sich Goku auf Vegetas Matratze. Vegetas Zimmer war sehr kahl. Eine Matratze, Tisch, Stuhl, ein kleiner Schrank und graue Wände, wo nur ein Foto von ihm und seiner Mutter hing. Goku stand auf und betrachtete es. Vegeta sah ihn fragend an, wusste aber sofort, was gleich kommen würde.  
  
"Sie sieht ihr tatsächlich ähnlich. Verrückt was?" Er schaute zu Vegeta rüber. Dieser ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und zündete sich eine Zigarette an und pustete den Rauch aus. Goku stellte sich neben ihm und schaute ihn, wartend auf eine Reaktion, an. Vegeta sah zu ihm rüber und blickte schnell wieder raus.  
  
"Kann sein.", sagte er schnell.  
  
"Es ist dir vorher nicht aufgefallen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ich war heute mit ihr und den anderen weg. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sie heute drauf war?"  
  
"Super?" Vegeta sah in den sternenklaren Himmel.  
  
"Sie hat fast kein Wort gesagt und Yamchu hat sie noch nicht mal richtig angeschaut."  
  
"Mein Problem?" Goku verdrehte die Augen. Vegeta wollte oder konnte nicht verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte.  
  
"Dir ist klar, dass sie viel für dich übrig hat?" Vegeta sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Deswegen hat sie mich ja auch bestimmt weggeschickt?! Und sie ist deswegen auch noch bestimmt mit Yamchu zusammen!" Goku schüttelte den Kopf und fasste Vegeta auf die Schulter.  
  
"Was denkst du, warum Yamchu Bulma eine geknallt hat?", sagte er bestimmt. "Weil er genau weiß, dass Bulma sich von ihm abwendet. Und warum macht sie das? Huh? Und nach der Aktion heute kann sich jeder denken, dass da was war. Und nach dem Abend heute bin ich mir ganz sicher. Sie wird Yamchu bald verlassen und er wird rasen vor Wut. Er hat nämlich noch nicht mit ihr..." Goku hielt inne. Man ist er eine Tratschtante! [*löl*]  
  
"Was?" Vegeta hob die Augenbraue. "Was hat er noch nicht mit ihr?" Goku schnaufte und zog die Hand von der Schulter.  
  
"Ich sag das jetzt nur Bulma zur Liebe und weil ich mir Sorgen mache... ... ... Nun, sie haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen."  
  
"Wo ist da das Problem?" Goku musste ja schon ein bisschen schmunzeln. Vegeta redete ja heute wie ein Wasserfall...  
  
"Yamchu wird nicht zu lassen, dass Bulma sich von ihm trennt So was versteht er unter Beziehung. Er ist nun mal so, ein guter Kumpel, aber wenn es um so was geht, dann..." Vegeta schaute Goku ungläubisch an. Wie kann man nur so versessen darauf sein mit jedem Mädchen mit dem man "zu tun" hat zu schlafen.  
  
"Geh zu ihr Vegeta. Klär es mit ihr und sie wird dir verzeihen. Sie mag dich wirklich und sie wird Yamchu für sich verlassen.", prophezeite Goku. Vegeta blieb stumm und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Sie ist bei Chichi. Wollen wir hin?" Vegeta schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Stirn an.  
  
"Na ja. Ich hab eh Sehnsucht und sie wohnt zu Fuß 5 min. von hier.", grinste er "Und dann könnt ihr es gleich klären."  
  
"Du spinnst wohl!" Goku schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus der Tür.  
  
Machte sie wieder auf und zog Vegeta mit.  
  
"Keine Wiederrede."  
  
-Ende Teil 6-  
  
Hallooooo! Also, auf das nächste Kapitel freu ich mich schon, denn ich hab keine Ahnung wie das ausgehen wird. Haha. Das wird ganz spontan. ^.^ ( Einer meiner Stärken.) Aber, das wird schon.- ich bin mal optimistisch. Niedlich, ne?  
  
Lieben Gruß an meine Kinder. Ich hab euch soooo lieb!  
  
Und ein Danke an euch!  
  
Auf Bald,  
  
Picie 


	7. Zuwendung

"Sie ist bei Chichi. Wollen wir hin?" Vegeta schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Stirn an.  
  
"Na ja. Ich hab eh Sehnsucht und sie wohnt zu Fuß 5 min. von hier.", grinste er "Und dann könnt ihr es gleich klären."  
  
"Du spinnst wohl!" Goku schüttelte den Kopf und ging aus der Tür.  
  
Machte sie wieder auf und zog Vegeta mit.  
  
"Keine Wiederrede."  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 7-  
  
Ein Schauer lief Bulma über den Rücken, als jemand an das Fenster von Chichi klopfte. Chichi schaute sie verdutzt an und ging zum Fenster rüber. Als sie die Gardinen zur Seite zog, grinste ihr ein Son-Goku entgegen. Irgendwie verwirrt öffnete sie das Fenster.  
  
"Mensch, Schatz siehst du süß aus!", meinte Goku als er ihren Pyjama sah. Chichi schaute an sich runter, wurde schlagartig rot, da auf ihrer Hose ganz viele kleine Hasen drauf waren. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und flüsterte:  
  
"Was willst denn hier? Ich hab doch Besuch! Wir können doch nicht..." Goku griff zur Seite und zauberte einen finster drein schauenden Vegeta hervor.  
  
"Wa...?" Bulma war aus Neugierde zum Fenster gegangen und schaute nun geschockt zu Vegeta rüber, dem die Situation überhaupt nicht passte.  
  
"Äh... Bulma, ich muss auch noch mit Chichi sprechen, könntest du dich anziehen, ja? Du und Vegeta können ja auf den Spielplatz gehen. Ist wirklich wichtig und außerdem könntet ihr..." Er zeigte auf den Spielplatz, der nur ein paar Meter vom Fenster weg war.  
  
"Ach du weißt schon..." Bulma zuckte mit den Achseln, schnappte sich Pulli und Hose und verzog sich ins Badezimmer um sich eben schnell umzuziehen. Goku sprang ins Zimmer und klopfte Vegeta einmal gegen den Arm.  
  
"Hey, das wird schon." Vegeta sah ihn reichlich begeistert an.  
  
"Dafür müsste ich dich eigentlich töten." Goku grinste.  
  
"Nichts zu danken, alter Freund."  
  
  
  
Bulma ging neben Vegeta zum Spielplatz und wagte kaum zu atmen und ihr Herz schlug bis zu Hals. Was würde er sagen, würde er überhaupt was sagen? (Was bei Vegeta gut vorkommen kann.) Das hier war doch einfach scheiße. Am liebsten wäre sie noch mal umgedreht und hätte Goku eine geklatscht. Es war doch noch viel zu früh um darüber zu sprechen... Sie setzte sich auf die Schaukel und nahm etwas Anschwung.  
  
"Sie sind ein schönes Paar, nicht wahr?", begann sie. Sie schaute erwartend auf eine Antwort zu ihm rüber. Doch er stand einfach nur neben der Schaukel und blickte zur Seite. Sein Blick sah gleichgültig aus. Sie holte Luft und...  
  
"Jetzt... TU nicht so als OB du mich nicht gehört hättest!" Er sah zu ihr rüber den sie war von der Schaukel abgesprungen und schrie ihn an.  
  
"Rede mit mir.", sagte sie und stellte sich genau vor seiner Nase.  
  
"REDE mit mir, hörst du?", schrie sie wieder und haute mit voller Wucht gegen seine Brust. Und noch einmal und noch einmal... Er packte ihre Arme und hinderte sie daran weiter auf ihn einzuschlagen. Sie versucht noch ihn zu schlagen es gelang aber nicht. Sie sah verzweifelt zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Warm bist du..." Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, den er hatte sie geküsst. Er hatte sie einfach sie zu sich gezogen und sie ganz sanft geküsst. Bulma war total konfus und völlig überrumpelt von der Situation. Sie konnte irgendwie nicht begreifen, was hier ab ging. Er löste sich von ihr und sie fasste sich schnell an die Lippen, die zu glühen schienen.  
  
"Ich wollte dich beschützen...", fing er an. Plötzlich hatte Bulma jetzt den Wunsch ihn zu küssen. So was hatte sie noch nie von jemanden gesagt bekommen und bestimmt hätte sie nicht gedacht das zu hören, auch noch von ihm. Er fuhr fort:  
  
"Aber du hast mich fortgeschickt. Sonst hätte ich diesem Yamchu..." Sie ging zu ihm rüber, ließ ihn lieber nicht aussprechen und küsste ihn zurück. Jetzt war es vorbei. Aus. Ein Zukunft mit Yamchu gab es nicht und ob gleich die Welt davon untergehen würde... Es war ihr egal. Sie schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und er hatte jetzt auch nicht mehr das Bedürfnis weiterzusprechen. Er genoss diesen Moment. Und seinetwegen hätte er ewig dauern können, obwohl er sich das nicht richtig eingestehen konnte, dass er jetzt so verrückt nach ihr war.  
  
Chichi schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Mist. Es ist so dunkel, dass ich nicht das geringste sehen kann!", sagte sie enttäuscht und zog die Gardine wieder zu. Sie hätte schon gerne die beiden beobachtet. Bulma wahrscheinlich mit roter Birne und Vegeta schweigt wie ein Grab. Was für ein "Paar". Sie sind es zwar nicht offiziell, aber es war an der Zeit. Sie setzte sich auf Gokus Schoß, der auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl saß.  
  
"Warum willst du ihnen denn zu schauen, die reden ja eh nur."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber wer weiß...", sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.  
  
"Ja... wer weiß..." Er ging ihr hinten unter ihr Pyjamaoberteil und streichelte ihr den Rücken. Sie rutschte weiter seine Schenkel hoch als er mit dem Kopf von ihrem Hals bis zu ihrer Brust runterküsste. Da das Oberteil störte, zog er es aus. Sie seufzte auf und lehnte sich zurück. Er küsste ihren Bauch und sie suchte an seinen Armen halt und lehnte sich weiter zurück. Er wollte fortfahren, hörte jedoch ein Geräusch und schreckte hoch. Chichi sprang auf und griff nach ihrem Oberteil und zog es an und schmiss sich auf´s Bett. Wenn das Bulma und Vegeta wären oder ihre Mutter... Goku ging zur Tür und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Nichts zu sehen. Plötzlich striff etwas seine Hose und er schaute fragend nach unter. Chichis Katze betrat den Raum. Goku blickte Chichi an und ließ mit ihr frustuiert den Kopf hängen...  
  
  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm und blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Ist es weil..." Sie mochte ihn gar nicht fragen, doch er verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
  
"Das Äußerliche mag stimmen und auch die Stimme, doch hast du eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit als sie.", sagte er. Eine bedrückende Stille trat ein dann sagte sie.  
  
"Schön." Er grinste. Sie sah ihn bestimmt zum ersten Mal grinsen. Ein warmes Gefühl war in ihrer Magengegend zu spüren und sie nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihr wieder ins Haus zu Chichi. Lieber noch nicht zu weit gehen. Es war ja alles noch so frisch und zerbrechlich. Und jetzt gab es auch noch andere Sachen an die sie denken musste. Yamchu.  
  
-Ende Teil 7-  
  
Hey Leute!!!! Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich kann absolut keine Liebesszenen schreiben, aber was soll ich tun? Ich wollte auf jeden Fall mal eine ganz kleine reinbringen, dann kam ich mir aber doof vor und ließ die Katze kommen. Man, ich schaff das net... Ich glaub ich lass das lieber oder? Ich war da noch nie gut drin....  
  
Okay, vielen Dank für´s Lesen. (Wer es überhaupt liest) PICIE 


	8. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?

Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 8-  
  
Bulma öffnete die Augen und sah alles nur verschwommen. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah eine schlafende Chichi vor sich, die noch zu schlafen schien. Sie waren gestern ja noch so lange wach gewesen, als Vegeta und Goku schon gegangen waren. Bulma hatte Chichi alles erzählt und Chichi hatte Bulma den Vorfall mit der Katze erzählt. Und das hat gedauert! Bulma stand vom Bett auf und streckte sich. Die letzte Nacht war so schön gewesen, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so schön geträumt hatte. Sie gab einen kleinen Seufzer von sich und drehte sich zum Bett um und Chichi blinzelte sie an. Als Chichi sich aufsetzte und sich ebenfalls streckte, grinste sie Bulma an.  
  
In der Küche angekommen, packte Chichi ein paar fertige Brötchen auf einen Teller, die ihr ihr Vater übrig gelassen hatte. Sie brachte sie zu Bulma ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an und begann zu essen.  
  
"Und was wollen wir heute machen? Schließlich ist Samstag!", sagte Chichi mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Weiß nicht so recht...", meinte Bulma und nahm einen großen Bissen vom Käsebrötchen.  
  
"Willst du heute nacht zu Vegeta?", meinte Chichi grinsend. Bulma verschluckte sich promt und hustete kräftig. Dann fasste sie sich.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich die Sache mit Yamchu abklären." Chichi sagte dazu nichts und biss von ihrem Brot ab.  
  
"Willst du das ich mitkomme?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
"Warum denn? Ich wird es ihm erklären und das war´s!" Chichi sah sie mit schüttelnden Kopf an.  
  
"Meinst du es wird so einfach?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" Chichi wusste sofort, dass Bulma die Situation anscheinend nicht richtig einschätzen konnte. Yamchu konnte ja so nett sein, aber er war ein Schwein, wenn es um "seine" Frauen ging.  
  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mitkomme dann nimm Goku mit okay?" Bulma zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Ich kann das auch alleine Chichi!"  
  
"Darum geht´s nicht. Er wird es nicht akzeptieren. Es ist neulich schon so durchgedreht. Der Kerl wird zum Problem werden, wenn du versuchst was gegen seinen Willen zu machen! Er wird dir weiß Gott was antun."  
  
"Nein. Es ist nur meine und seine Sache. Da wird sonst niemand mitreingezogen." Sie versuchte einfach Chichi nicht zu verstehen. Sie wusste wohl, dass sie nicht ungestraft davon kommen würde, aber warum Goku und seine Freundschaft gefährden? Oder Chichi damit reinziehen?  
  
"Vegeta steckt so oder so mit drin. Ihn wirst du nicht raushalten können."  
  
"Meine Sache. Ich möchte nicht mehr drüber diskutieren."  
  
"Aber B..."  
  
"Chichi, lass es." Chichi wusste nun auch nichts zu sagen. Man, war die stur, aber was sollte sie nun tun?  
  
Es war mittlerweile Mittag als Yamchu die Nachricht (im Briefkasten) von Bulma erhielt, dass sie um 20 Uhr bei ihm sein würde.  
  
Und kurz darauf erfuhr auch Chichi von Bulma, wann das Treffen sein würde. Bulma hatte sie angerufen und sie nochmals darum gebeten, sie solle ihr einfach nur Glück wünschen. Aber Chichi fasste einen Entschluss und griff zum Telefonhörer. Als es läutete sprach sie.  
  
"Pass auf Bulma geht heute Abend zu Yamchu und ich befürchte schlimmes, würdest du dich auf sie acht geben und hingehen, bitte. Ich mach mir Sorgen." Nach einer Weile legte sie beruhigt den Hörer auf und fasste sich an den Kopf und fing an sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ob das ein gutes Ende geben wird?  
  
Es war halb acht als Bulma vor Yamchus Haus stand. Sie selbst war so nervös, dass sie glatt zu früh hier war. Sie atmete noch mal durch und hoffte, dass alles gut werden würde.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später......  
  
Es war acht als Vegeta pünktlich vor Yamchus Haus stand. Er blickte den Weg rechts und links runter. Keine Spur von Bulma. Vielleicht war sie ja auch schon drin. Er entschloss weitere 10 min. zu warten, doch vergebens. Sie kam nicht. Er ging zur Haustür. Wenn sie nicht da war, dann hatte sie doch gekniffen... Dann würde er jetzt die Sache regeln. Ein für alle mal. Er klingelte.  
  
Bulma fühlte sich ja so dreckig. So schmutzig. Und außerdem war ihr kalt. Selbst die Decke, die sie um ihren nackten Körper spürte, gab ihr keine Wärme- es war nur kalt. Ihre Augen brannten bei jedem Versuch noch mal eine Träne zu verlieren, so sehr hatte sie geweint und ihr Gesicht spürte sie kaum noch, so oft hatte er sie geschlagen. Ihr gesamter Unterkörper brannte und jede Bewegung löste Schmerz aus. Er stand vom Bett auf und zog sich eine Hose über, schaute zu ihr runter und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hörte gar nicht mehr was er sagte bzw. sie wollte es nicht mehr hören. Ihr ganzer Körper so fremd, ihre Seele beschmutzt und die Realität so weit entfernt. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klingeln und sie sah wie Yamchu aus der Tür gang. Sie suchte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen. Nicht eine Sekunde wollte sie noch hier sein. Sie hatte gerade ihr Hose und ihr halb zerfetztes Shirt an als sie hörte wie Yamchu die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Was willst du denn hier?" Yamchu sah Vegeta verwundert an. "Verschwinde!" Er wollte grad die Tür zu knallen als Vegeta die Hand dagegen stemmte.  
  
"Ich bin dir leider eine Erklärung schuldig." Yamchu hielt inne. Bulma sah geschockt von ihren Schuhen auf. Sie versuchte ihn zu rufen bekam aber nur ein kleines Piepen raus.  
  
"Ach ja? Mir doch egal." Er versuchte nochmals die Tür zu schließen doch Vegeta hielt dagegen. Yamchu blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er kriegte die Tür nicht zu.  
  
"Es ist wegen Bulma." Bulma versuchte nochmals zu schreien und humpelte in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Was gibt´s da zu sagen? Meinetwegen kannst du sie jetzt haben." Er drückte nochmals gegen die Tür. Vegeta schaute ihn verwundert an. War das Yamchu?  
  
"Das soll heißen?"  
  
"Was soll das Gelabere? Verpiss dich. ich will von euch nichts mehr hören!"  
  
"War sie schon hier? Wo ist sie?" Yamchu wollte grad was entgegnen, da hörte man eine Stimme. Vegeta schaute ihn verdutzt an, denn es hörte sich verdammt nach Bulma an. Er schaute ihm in die Augen und diese verhießen nichts gutes. Vegeta wollte reingehen, doch Yamchu stellte sich vor ihm hin.  
  
"Bleib wo du bist oder...?" Vegeta schupste ihn bei Seite und Yamchu knallte hart gegen die Wand. Vegeta hörte noch mal ein kleines Rufen und wollte grad den Flur runterrennen, wo der ruf herkam. Es war Bulma. Doch Yamchu sprang ihn von hinten an und so viel Vegeta überrascht vorne über mit ihm auf den Boden. Sie rangelten sich auf dem Boden. Vegeta behielt aber die Oberhand. Er saß auf Yamchu drauf und schlug ihm rechts und links ein paar mal in die Seite. Yamchu hatte nicht gedacht, dass Vegeta so stark ist und hatte ihn sichtlich unterschätzt. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Bulma stand angelehnt in der Tür. Die Hände am Unterleib haltend. Mit verheulten Augen, rotem Gesicht und blauen Flecken an den Armen. Er hielt inne und Yamchu holte zum Schlag aus und traf ihm voll im Gesicht. Vegeta flog zur Seite, auf den Boden und schaute weiterhin zu Bulma. Er schrie Yamchu an.  
  
"WAS hast DU mit IHR gemacht????" Yamchu grinste. Die Schmerzen in der Seite taten zwar weh, aber er genoss Vegetas Blick als er Bulma sah.  
  
"Was soll ich schon gemacht haben?" Vegeta schlug weiterhin auf ihn ein, immer mehr bis Bulma schrie.  
  
"Genug! Genug. Bitte." Vegeta sah von Yamchu, den er Kragen gepackt hatte zu ihr auf. "Bring mich hier einfach weg. Ich kann nicht mehr.", sagte sie mit immer schwächer werdener Stimme. Er schmiss Yamchu zur Seite und nahm sie auf den Arm. Kaum waren sie draußen aus dem Haus wurde sie unmächtig.  
  
-Ende Teil8-  
  
Hi Leute! Nun, was haltet ihr davon? Nun, ich sag da nichts zu, da ich es mal wieder nicht selber beantworten kann. Deswegen brauch ich ja euch! Also...  
  
Na ja, ich hab bald Geburtstag und da denkt man schon etwas zurück. Ich hab viele alte Erinnerungen wieder hochkommen lassen und hab eingesehen, dass ich relativ froh bin so viel scheiße hinter mich gebracht zu haben, dass sich alles so entwickelt hat.  
  
Ich möchte auch dies den Leuten widmen, die dazu beigetragen haben! (Nur mal so am Rande erwähnt!) Und vor allem der Person, die doch so sehr hasse, aber genauso liebe so lange ich lebe.  
  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!  
  
Picie 


	9. Lass mich vergessen

"Was soll ich schon gemacht haben?" Vegeta schlug weiterhin auf ihn ein, immer mehr bis Bulma schrie.  
  
"Genug! Genug. Bitte." Vegeta sah von Yamchu, den er Kragen gepackt hatte zu ihr auf. "Bring mich hier einfach weg. Ich kann nicht mehr.", sagte sie mit immer schwächer werdener Stimme. Er schmiss Yamchu zur Seite und nahm sie auf den Arm. Kaum waren sie draußen aus dem Haus wurde sie unmächtig.  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil9-  
  
Als Bulma wieder die Augen öffnete, hoffte sie, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Dass sie aufwachen würde und Chichi vor sich sehen würde, die noch schlafend vor ihr liegend würde... Nein, dass sie hier gar nicht erst hergekommen wäre. Dass sie Vegeta nie kennen gelernt hätte und Yamchu nie in ihr Leben getreten wäre. Sie wünschte sich so sehr sie würde bei Setzuna sein und Mutter würde noch leben und Papa wäre noch der selbe Mensch wie vor Mutters Tod.  
  
Sie schlug ein paar Mal, die Augen auf und zu und erkannte eine graue Wand vor ihren Augen. Wo war sie nur? Als sie versuchte sich umzudrehen, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz und stöhnte auf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und strengte sich an sich um zudrehen. Als sie sich umgedreht hatte, sah sie Vegeta geradewegs ins Gesicht. Er lag angelehnt an der Matratze und hatte sein Gesicht auf der Matratze und atmete ganz leise ein und aus. Bulma schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war schon wieder hell geworden. Es war morgens. Sie hatte sie ganze Zeit geschlafen seit dem... Vegeta sie rausgetragen hatte. War sie etwa... bei Vegeta?  
  
Es begann zu regnen.  
  
Sie schaute ihn wieder an. Er sah ja so süß aus, dass sie alles vergaß und sanft nach seiner Hand griff und seine zur ihrer Wange zog. Als sie seine etwas raue Hand an ihrer empfindlichen Haut spürte, gab sie ein kurzes Schlurzen von sich. Sie setzte sich auf, ließ jedoch seine Hand in ihrer. Das hatte ja so was beruhigendes. Überhaupt hätte sie nicht "besser aufwachen können, nach diesem Abend. Ihn zu sehen, gab ihr ein starkes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wärme. Mit ihm würde sie es schaffen all das hier zu überstehen. Es mag sich schnulzig anhören und selbst Bulma musste schmunzeln als sie daran dachte, aber das war die Realität. Alles davor wahrscheinlich ein Alptraum.  
  
Wie lange war sie eigentlich schon hier? 6 Monate. Sie hatten jetzt April. Wie lange würde sie brauchen um über den letzten Abend hinweg zu kommen?  
  
Bulma schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als Vegeta sich bewegte und seine Hand aus ihrer nahm. Er rieb sich verträumt die Augen und schaute zu ihr hoch. Sein Blick sprach Bände wie sie jetzt aussehen musste. Er setzte sich neben ihr und nahm sie in Arm und sie fing wieder an zu weinen. Das Weinen war irgendwie schon ätzend für sie und sie kam sich so unendlich schwach vor in seinem Arm, aber was sollte sie tun. Stärke zeigen, obwohl sie keine Stärke besaß?  
  
"Er wird bezahlen, Bulma. Ich lass das Schwein nicht ungestraft davon kommen!", meinte er mit fester Stimme Am liebsten hätte er gleich sonst was mit dieser Ratte angestellt. Aber die Umstände ließen es ja nicht zu. Er hätte ihm am liebsten die ... [Ich würde ja euch gerne erzählen, was er machen würde, aber ich glaub, das ist ein bisschen unappetitlich.] Er hätte Genugtuung verlangt für das was er Bulma angetan hat. Er könnte ihn zwar nicht den seelischen Schaden zurichten, aber den körperlichen umso mehr. Er hatte sie nicht genug beschützt. Es war vielleicht seine Schuld . Er hätte früher da sein sollen... Er drückte sie noch fester an sich.  
  
"Bitte. Lass mich vergessen.", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Tu ihm nichts, Vegeta."  
  
"WAS???" Vegeta sah sie geschockt an. "Was hast du gesagt?" Bulma lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Schieb keinen Stress. Halt ihn nur von mir fern. Ich will nicht, dass er mir noch einmal zu nahe kommt. Ich bitte dich aus tiefsten Herzen, beschütz mich nur. Lass nicht auch noch alles eskalieren!" Sie lehnte sich wieder an seiner Brust und hörte jeden Herzschlag deutlich und schnell schlagen.  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich was er dir angetan hat?" Bulma sah ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Ach willst du jetzt auch noch Ärger kriegen. Yamchu wird die Polizei einschalten."  
  
"Nein, wir werden es tun, Bulma. Wir rufen die Polizei und werden den alles erzählen!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Was hast hier nein. Liebst du ihn etwa noch?" Bulma löste sich von ihm. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an vor Wut und sie versuchte aufzustehen. Er packte sie am Handgelenk.  
  
"Sag...", sagte Vegeta.  
  
"Spinnst du? Ich ging zu ihm wegen dir. Ich wollte ihn verlassen. Von Liebe kann weiß Gott nicht die Rede sein. Denkst du ich hab es genossen, denkst du ich könnte auch nur noch einen guten Gedanken an ihn verschwänden, denkst du..." Er zog sie ruckartig zu sich. Sie stoppte und beendete den Satz nicht.  
  
"Verzeih...", flüsterte er. "Wenn es dein Wille ist akzeptiere ich ihn. Vielleicht änderst du noch deine Meinung." Er streichelte ihr übers Haar und Bulma verzieh ihm. Die Situation war viel zu angespannt und weder sie noch Vegeta wollten jetzt noch drüber sprechen. Sie genoss die Gegenwart des anderen und hielten sich in den Armen. Und kaum lagen sie beide, schliefen sie auch wieder ein.  
  
Chichi machte sich Sorgen. Nein, sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen. Sie hatte bei Bulma angerufen, doch es war anscheinend niemand zu Hause. Heute morgen hatte sich Bulmas Vater bei ihr gemeldet und gefragt ob Bulma bei ihr sei. Chichi hatte ihm zwar gesagt, sie hätte bei ihr geschlafen, aber nun war das Problem... Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Vegeta gemacht, denn wo sollte sie sonst sein? Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie umsonst ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt. Vielleicht lag sie jetzt in den Atmen ihres Geliebten und freute sich einen Keks und kam noch nicht mal auf die Idee ihr Bescheid zu sagen, wie es lief.  
  
Sie stand vor Vegetas Haustür und klingelte. Es dauerte eine Weile dann öffnete ihr ein große gutgebauter Mann, der verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit Vegeta hatte. Überrascht von den jeweiligen Gegenüber blickten die beide sich verdutzt an.  
  
"Ähhh... Also. Ähm, ist Vegeta da?"  
  
"Ja. Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob er wach ist. Schau selbst.", sagte er und öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück so dass Chichi reinkonnte. Sie schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und ließ sich die Tür zeigen. Sie öffnete ganz vorsichtig die Tür, was aber nicht so klappte, war ne ziemlich alte Tür. Schaute suchend umher. Sie wollte ja auch nicht stören, wenn es nicht nötig war. Sie entdeckte Vegeta, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag und sie konnte nicht er kennen ob Bulma jetzt daneben lag oder nicht. Er ist ja schließlich ein muskulöser Kerl. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen den Weg zur Matratze hin und sah ein paar blaue Haare. Aha, sie lag also doch glücklich wie ein Honigkuchen in seinen Armen! Tz, tz, tz. Sie wollte gerade umdrehen als sich auf der Matratze doch was regte. Anscheinend war sie nicht leise genug gewesen.  
  
Bulma erhob sich langsam und Chichi wollte ihr grad eine Moralpredigt verpassen, von wegen sie hätte sich ja melden können oder so. Doch das was sie sah ließ sie ganz schnell vergessen. Blaue Flecken an den Armen. Blutergüsse. Rote Augen, die von schwarzen Augenrändern ummalt wurden. Überhaupt ein angeschwollenes Gesicht und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe. Sie hob geschockt die Hände vor ihren Mund.  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" Bulma sah zu Boden und Vegeta erhob sich mittlerweile und wunderte sich wie Chichi in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Wartete einen Augenblick um sich wieder zusammen zu reißen, wie hätte sie auch nur damit rechnen können, dass er ihr nichts hätte tun können. Er hatte sie anscheinend windelweich geschlagen.  
  
Sie rannte zu Bulma, nahm sie ganz fest im Arm und weinte.  
  
"Oh, dieser verdammte Dreckskerl. Dieses Schwein! Was hat er die nur angetan? Musste er dich denn schlagen?" Bulma seufzte auf.  
  
"Wenn es doch nur beim Schlagen geblieben wäre." Chichi ließ sie los und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?" Bulma gab ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen. Chichi schaute Vegeta an und er erklärte es ihr in der eher "lieberen" Fassung. Er klärt ihr auch, was Bulma und er vor hatten bzw. was Bulma vor hat.  
  
Chichi schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
"Hätte ich das gewusst. Dann hätte ich dich nie." Bulma legte ihre die Hand unters Kinn.  
  
"Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich brauche jetzt deine Hilfe und Unterstützung. Ohne euch schaff ich es nicht." Chichi riss sich zusammen und nickte.  
  
"Ich schwör´s!"  
  
-Ende Teil 9-  
  
  
  
Halli Hallo! Nun, was soll ich sagen. Ich bin eigentlich voll im Stress und dürfte es mir nicht mal erlauben eine Sekunde am Computer zu hocken. Und jetzt liefere ich euch einen Teil nach den anderen und ich kann echt nicht aufhören. Ist wie ne Sucht und ich hab jetzt schon den Kopf voller Ideen für den nächsten Teil und das Ende hab ich mir jetzt auch schon neu ausgedacht.  
  
Vollem was jetzt um mich rum passiert [also meine Launen] beziehe ich hier voll mit rein. Mich hat erst vor kurzem jemand sehr enttäuscht. Wisst ihr eigentlich was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn jemand einem das Herz rausreißt und es nicht mal selber merkt? Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so tiefe Enttäuschung empfunden und ich wünsche es niemanden so wie ich es erlebt habe!  
  
Fetten Gruß.  
  
Eure Picie 


	10. Ihr werdet nicht glücklich werden

Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 10-  
  
Als Bulma wieder bei sich zu Hause angekommen an den Schreibtisch setzte, schnaufte sie einmal und blickte ihre Schublade an. Nach kurzem Überlegen öffnete sie sie und holte ein schwarzer Buch raus, dass ziemlich dick und mitgenommen aussah. Sie öffnete es und ein Foto war auf der ersten Seite zu sehen, wo sie mit Setzuna drauf war. Man, wie alt das schon war bestimmt noch aus der fünften Klasse. So lange kannten sie sich schon. Und jetzt wo so viel geschehen ist, weiß Setzuna eigentlich nur noch einen Bruchteil über sie. Die Bulma, die noch in diesem kleinen Dorf wohnte und der größten Sorge war, ob es ihrem Vater nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter gut ginge. Und jetzt? Das Verhältnis war noch nie schlechter gewesen. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und blätterte schnell zur letzten Seite auf, bevor sie noch über mehr Sachen aus ihrer Vergangenheit nachdenken müsste. Der letzten Sätze waren "Ich fühl mich in Vegetas Armen wohl und geborgen. Ich hoffe den Tag in der Schule überleb ich und Yamchu lässt mich in Ruhe und hoffentlich hält Vegeta sein Versprechen." Sie nahm sich einen Stift und fing an zu schreiben.  
  
Heute war ein "guter" Tag. Ich habe Yamchu nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt und Vegeta hat ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Ich hab auch keinen Bock auf Streß. Ich will es einfach nur vergessen. Ich will was neues anfangen, neu beginnen, mit Vegeta. Ich möchte nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit leben! Ich weiß nicht, ob das bestimmte Leute nachvollziehen können. Aber sie akzeptieren es. Als Goku es erfahren hat, war er schockiert gewesen. Ich glaube sogar, er war auch richtig sauer. Aber ich will es nur vergessen, ich kann es gar nicht oft genug sagen. Es war bestimmt die schlimmste Sache, die ich je erlebt habe, aber ich BIN stark und ich schaffe es schon darüber hinweg zu kommen.  
  
  
  
Sowieso hat sich die ganze Clique nun aufgelöst und Vegeta ist nun zu uns gestossen. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl mit ihm gemeinsam zum Klassenraum zu gehen und das wir zusammen sind weiß ja irgendwie jeder. Ich denke, sie können sich alle vorstellen woher ich die Prellungen und so habe. Das es Ärger zwischen mir, Vegeta und Yamchu gab, aber was er mit mir gemacht hat, ahnt glaub ich niemand. Wird sich aber auch nicht trauen was rumzulabern. Dann werde ich ihn wohl oder übel anzeigen müssen. So was lass ich mir nun auch nicht bieten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es tut auch noch weh.  
  
  
  
Wahrscheinlich werde ich es doch nie wirklich vergessen egal wie sehr ich es mir wünsche. Aber mit Vegeta, glaube ich, kann ich es eine WEILE vergessen. Wir wollen uns auch gleich treffen. Bei ihm. Ich habe ja auch eigentlich keine Ahnung wie er sich eine Beziehung vorstellt. Ich habe schon etwas Bammel... vor der Zukunft, wie wird´s ausgehen?  
  
Bulma legte den Stift bei Seite, schaute zur Uhr und zog sich schnell an um rechtzeitig bei Vegeta zu sein.  
  
  
  
Als sie vor seiner Haustür stand klingelte sie einmal und sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet. Vegetas Vater stand vor der Tür und blickte sie mit unerkennbarer Miene an. Bulma verbeugte sich und wünschte einen guten Tag. Respekt hatte sie schon vor Vegetas Vater. Er wird gross, stark, ernst und sehr düster. Aber hatte irgendwie was von Vegeta was ihn auch sehr freundlich und liebevoll machte. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm auf und... er lächelte sie an. Er öffnete ihr ein Stück weiter die Tür.  
  
"Du weißt ja wo sein Zimmer ist.", meinte er. Bulma sah zu ihm geschockt auf. Sie dachte er hätte sie nicht bemerkt, als sie sich mit Chichi rausgeschlichen hatte.  
  
Sie ging in sein Zimmer und blickte suchend umher bis sie Vegeta auf seinen Bett liegend fand. Er hörte mit einem alten Walkman Musik und das sehr laut. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Kopf gelegt. Die perfekte Situation! Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm rüber und sprang mit voller Wucht auf seinen Bauch rauf. Er riss geschockt die Augen auf und packte Bulma auch gleich an den Armen. Als er sie erkannt, nahm er die Kopfhörer runter und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hab dich erschreckt, nicht wahr?", grinste sie.  
  
"Ne.", meinte Vegeta und tat den Kopfhörer zur Seite. "Wenn du mich mal erschrecken solltest, würde mich das stark wundern."  
  
Sie schnauft und blickte ihn leicht schmollend an. Dann gab sie ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
"Und? Warum lässt du mich den herkommen? Gibt´s was neues?" Vegeta sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
"Ach, muss ich auch schon nen Grund haben zu mir kommen zu lassen?" Bulma zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Na ja ein bisschen komisch kommt es mir ja schon vor... ich mein, du und ich." Vegeta setzte sich auf, behielt sie aber auf ihrem Schoß. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte so an die 20 Zettel raus.  
  
"Schau dir das mal an." Bulma sah die Zettel an.  
  
"Was steht da drin?"  
  
"Schau selbst."  
  
Bulma öffnete einen Zettel nach den andern bis sie alle 20 durch hatte. Sie legte sie sich neben sich auf das Bett.  
  
"Woher hast du die denn?", fragte sie.  
  
"Hab ich alle im Unterricht gekriegt."  
  
"Wer war das?" Bulma sah in etwas besorgt an. Was in den Zetteln stand gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Egal von wem es kommen mag. Es löste in ihr ein unbehagen auf.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Es kümmert mich auch nicht sonderlich, aber ich dachte du hättest vielleicht auch so welche gekriegt. Ob wohl ich glaub es kommt von einer Person, denn die Schrift ist immer so ziemlich gleich. Ist es Yamchus?" Vegeta sagte den letzten Satz gereizter als er eigentlich wollte. Aber wenn er nur daran dachte was diese Ratte anstellen könnte, bzw. was diese Zettel zu bedeuten könnten...  
  
"Nein. Sieht seiner nicht so ähnlich, ziemlich gekrigelt, kaum zu erkennen. Vielleicht ist ja einfach nicht mit unsere Situation zu Frieden oder jemand will was von dir...", kicherte sie ein bisschen.  
  
"Komm schon Bulma...", sagte Vegeta streng, "lass die Witze. Niemand will was von mir."  
  
"Ach ja, vielleicht hat irgendjemand deine Vorzüge bemerkt, die du versucht immer zu verstecken."  
  
"Ich mach es mir nun mal gerne einfach.", erwiderte er. Sie lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn. Dann legte er sich mit ihr auf die Seite und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Hörte seinen beruhigenden Herzschlag und lehnte sich an ihn nachdem sie ihn noch mal angelächelt hatte. Er strich ihr sanft über das Haar drückte sie an sich. Und dann, kaum erkennbar, sah man einen warmes Lächeln auf Vegetas Lippen huschen... Einer der Zettel fiel von Bett zu Boden. Man konnte lesen:  
  
Ihr werdet nicht glücklich werden.  
  
Bulma lag eine ganze Weile neben Vegeta und löste sich irgendwann von ihm und setzte sich neben ihn auf. Ach wie schön das ist. So warm und geborgen... und vielleicht für den Rest ihres Lebens in seinen Armen bleiben und seinem Herzschlag lauschen. Sie drehte sich um und er sah zu ihr hoch und erwartete jetzt anscheinend irgendwas von ihr. Sein Blick sagte so was wie: Was denkst du? Sollte sie ihm wirklich sagen was ihr gerade durch den Kopf schoss?  
  
Vegeta wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter er nicht mehr so... Ja, wie sollte man es ausdrücken? Glücklich, zufrieden... Ihm kam alles so kitschig vor, wie in einem alten Film oder so was. Er war äußerlich immer noch so hart wie vorher auch. Er hielt zwar jetzt immer ihre Hand, aber auf das dach ging er trotzdem, manchmal, noch. Er hatte dort oben immer einen klaren Kopf und hatte Zeit um über einige Dinge nach zu denken. Über Dinge wie... sie. Was mag sie wohl von ihm denken, so im Detail, wie sehr mag sie ihn? Es war ihm doch immer so egal wie andere von ihm denken. So was von scheißegal. Aber bei ihr? Aber sagen würde er es ihr auch nicht, wie sehr er manchmal über sie nachdachte. Nein, das wäre zu viel. Es war sowieso schon zu viel. Schon alleine, dass er hier mit ihr gelegen hatte und vor allem noch in der Öffentlichkeit ihr Hand hielt, hatte so was schwaches. Ihm kam es vor als wäre er das Gegenteil geworden, was sein Vater ihm gelernt hatte. Stark zu sein, vor allem einer Frau gegenüber. Sie beschützen, das war doch seine Aufgabe! Sein Vater mochte Bulma sehr, vor allem wegen ihrer Art und Vegeta war sich sicher, dass das Aussehen von Bulma auch eine große Rolle spielte.  
  
Er sah wieder forschend zu ihr rüber und versucht irgendwas zu erkennen. Ein Gefühl, eine Emotion. Warum schaute sie ihn so verdammt lange an?  
  
Sollte sie es sagen? Was sie fühlte?  
  
Er setzte sich auf und sah ihr unentwegt ins Gesicht. Er fuhr ihr über die Wange bis zu ihren Lippen und hielt schließlich ein.  
  
"Vegeta, ich..." begann sie. Ob es nun eine gute Idee war oder nicht, sie musste es sagen. Egal wie schockierend, blöd, albern oder auch immer es sich anhört. Sie musste...  
  
"Ich liebe dich dafür." Dann versiegelte sie schnell ihre Lippen mit dem seinen. Er selbst war völlig überrumpelt von der Situation, erwiderte ihren Kuss und drückte sie fester an sich. Das hätte sie jetzt lieber nicht sagen sollen, es ließ sein Verlangen nach ihr steigen und wer weiß, ob sie es wollte bzw. konnte...  
  
-Ende Teil 10-  
  
Hi meine Lieben. Also, ich hab es endlich geschafft weiter zu schreiben und na ja es bedarf doch einiges an Phantasie um nach zu vollziehen, dass Vegeta nicht das absolute Weichei geworden ist. Aber ich war immer schon der Meinung, dass Vegeta nur wegen äußerer Umstände Bulma nie gesagt hat wie sehr er sie liebt.  
  
Ich bin übrigens "begeistert" von euren Reviewdrang. Wirklich sehr beeindruckend! Es ist wirklich nicht so dass ich drohe die Geschichte abzubrechen um irgendjemanden dazu zu zwingen mir zu schreiben, aber ich finde es ist nur fair, wenn ihr mir etwas hinterlässt. Es hilft nämlich ungemein und ich selbst gebe zu jeder Geschichte ein Kommentar ab, die ich lese. Und wenn ich schon sehe, dass einige FFs nur 4 reviews haben und andere weit über 100 dann denk ich manchmal schon, dass es ziemlich unfair ist. Egal wer es geschrieben hat. Jeder hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren wie schlecht oder gut die FF ist. Und mir kann niemand erzählen, dass einige FF nur 4 mal gelesen werden. Viele von solchen FFs sind sehr schön geschrieben und echt lesenswert, andere weniger, das ist Geschmackssache.  
  
Ich weiß auf einige wird es ja wieder nicht zu treffen, das akzeptiere ich ja, aber viele dürften sich angesprochen fühlen!  
  
Ja ne, Picie  
  
P.S. Lieben Gruß an meine Picie Sarah-chan, die im Moment im Bett liegt. Ich liebe dich. Und Saskia. [Ich vermiss dich...] 


	11. Mit Gefühl Real Innocence

"Ich liebe dich dafür." Dann versiegelte sie schnell ihre Lippen mit dem seinen. Er selbst war völlig überrumpelt von der Situation, erwiderte ihren Kuss und drückte sie fester an sich. Das hätte sie jetzt lieber nicht sagen sollen, es ließ sein Verlangen nach ihr steigen und wer weiß, ob sie es wollte bzw. konnte...  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 11-  
  
Sie spürte immer noch seine Lippen auf ihren. Es war kein kurzer flüchtiger Kuss. Er war so intensiv und voller Spannung, dass sie vergaß zu atmen. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Oberschenkel runter und streichelte sie ganz sanft. Er packte sie und zog sie auf sich und sie spürte nun ganz deutlich seinen Herzschlag. Ein schneller harter Schlag. Sie merkte wie seine Küsse langsam immer leidenschaftlicher wurden und seine Hand unter ihren Pulli wanderte und ihr über den Rücken streichelte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in das Gesicht Vegetas, er konzentrierte sich mit all seinen Sinnen auf Bulmas Körper.  
  
Er spürte wie weich ihre Haut war. Vegeta ertastete sie und wollte jeden cm ihrer Haut erkunden, jeden cm verschlingen, jeden kleinsten Geruch in sich aufnehmen als ob er sie nie wieder sehen würde.  
  
Bulma kniff die Augen wieder zusammen als er langsam von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Hals runterfuhr. Sie spürte sein Verlangen. Er blickte kurz zu ihr hoch und sah zu ihr hoch ob alles in Ordnung war. Als er langsam durch ihr Gesicht fuhr, spürte er etwas warmes an seinem Daumen, etwas nasses... Er blickte erneut zu ihr hoch und erkannte eine Träne die sich einen schnellen Weg auf ihren Wangen gemacht hatte. War er doch zu weit gegangen? Schnell löste er sich von ihr.  
  
"Hey...", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und wischte die Träne von ihrer Wange. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie setzte sich auf und wischte sich über die Augen. Vegeta hatte das Gefühl sie hatte nicht mal realisiert, dass sie geweint hätte.  
  
"Hab ich dir weh getan?"  
  
"ER hat mir weh getan." Vegeta stutzte. Er war also doch zu weit gegangen... Er hätte es wissen müssen.  
  
"Ich... wollte... nicht, dass...", strampelte er. Noch nie kam er sich so unbeholfen vor.  
  
"Ich habe euch alle so belogen. Ich war nicht ich selbst und ich konnte euch nie wirklich zeigen, wie sehr ich euch liebe.", meinte sie mit einem traurigen Blick auf den Boden. "Meinem Vater, Setzuna, Chichi... dir." Sie fing bitterlich an zu weinen.  
  
"Aber du hast doch eben gesagt, dass du mich..."  
  
"Zeigen, Vegeta. Ich möchte es dir gerne beweisen, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Meinem Vater. Allen möchte ich es beweisen.", versuchte sie zu erklären. Verdammt, was sollte das denn jetzt? Sie hätte doch... Sie könnte... Sie wollte...  
  
"Beweisen musst du uns gar nichts gar nichts. Zeig es mir in dem du bei mir bleibst, klar? Nichts weiter. Versprochen?" Sie lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. Und sie weinte immer noch. Die Tränen drückten nicht nur ihren Schmerz und Unsicherheit aus. Nein, sie zeigten, dass sie Vegeta vertraute und ihre Tränen "waschten" diese vergangen Jahre fort.  
  
Nach einer Weile meinte sie: "Verzeih, so was wie mir passiert Millionen Menschen und ich versuche gerade es besonders zu machen... Ich verspreche es." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
  
"Nur weil es Millionen passiert, ist es doch noch was besonderes. Schon allein, weil du es bist." Sie lächelte ihn warm an. Sie riss sich innerlich zusammen und holte ganz tief Luft.  
  
"Bitte, mach das ich davon nichts mehr spür. Dass er nicht mich nicht mal berührt hat!", meinte sie ernst. Er riss geschockt die Augen auf. Aber hatte sie... Er dachte, sie hätte gestoppt, weil es wohl noch zu früh war. War es nicht noch zu früh? Klar, er wollte sie mehr als je zuvor, aber meinte sie es überhaupt so wie es sich für ihn anhörte?  
  
Er musste sich schon wundern mit der anderen Frau mit der er das erste Mal geschlafen hatte, war er nicht so zärtlich umgegangen. Damals war es schon anders. Da war es Lust und hier war ein gewisses Verlangen, aber hier war etwas zwischen ihnen was einen Unterschied machte: Gefühl. Etwas was er kannte, aber nie so real schien wie jetzt. In allen Momenten, wo er sie sah.  
  
Sie stand auf und schloss sein Rollo. Ein paar Strahlen, der Mittagssonne drangen nur noch durch die kleinen Spalte. Er setzte sich auf und suchte Blickkontakt, doch sie blickte nach unten und zog langsam ihren Pulli über ihren Kopf. Als er zu Boden fiel, stand Vegeta auf und trat ihr gegenüber. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Dann begann sie langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er umarmte sie abermals und küsste sie mit voller Leidenschaft. Sie drehte sich schließlich um presste ihren Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper und hob ihre Arme hoch und umschlang seinen Hals. Er fuhr ihren Bauch runter und öffnete ihre Hose. Während er sie zum Bett drang, fiel die Hose zu Boden...  
  
Leises Keuchen drang durchs Zimmer und sie spürte eine starke Hitzewelle ihren Körper durchfluten. Vegetas Stimme drang durch ihr Ohr, ob alles in Ordnung sei und Bulma konnte nur Nicken. Sie spürte an ihren Fingern wie sich kleine Schweißperlen auf Vegetas Haut bildeten und fasste ihm an seine Arme, die sich rechts und links neben ihr abstützten. Er küsste Bulma und schaute ihr ganz konzentriert in die Augen. Ein weiteres Gefühl durchflutete ihn und Bulma konnte ein lautes Geräusch ihrer Kehle nicht verhindern. Er ließ sich leicht auf sie sinken und sie holte tief Luft. Luft, Luft brauchte sie. Er ließ sich neben ihr ganz sinken und nahm sie in dem Arm.  
  
Noch nie war sie so, wie sie jetzt ist. Dieses Gefühl konnte sie nicht beschreiben, weil sie noch nie davon gehört hatte, aber das war ja auch egal, denn sie musste niemanden etwas erklären, denn sie war niemanden eine Rechtfertigung schuldig und Bulma schloss die Augen und hielt diesen Augenblick fest in ihrem Gedächtnis.  
  
Inzwischen...  
  
Yamchu saß vorm Fernseher und hatte sich gerade einen alten Action Film reingezogen.  
  
Der Film war vorbei und er schaltete den Fernseher aus. Er schloss die Augen und ein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Er stand auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Plötzlich holte er aus und schlug mit so einer Kraft dagegen, dass er den Schmerz deutlich in der Faust spürte.  
  
"Niemand wendet sich von mir ab.", flüsterte er leise. Er ging in sein Zimmer und drehte die Musik laut auf. Legte sich auf sein Bett und überlegte. Wenn sich jemand abwendete dann er, aber nicht sie. Sie hat nicht das recht dazu. Dieses Miststück. Leiden sollte sie. Hatte ihr es nicht ihr gereicht, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte? Hatte sie immer noch nicht draus gelernt. Sie besaß auch noch den Mut an ihm mit Vegeta vorbeizugehen und ihn nicht mal ängstlich anzuschauen. Wie stolz sie an ihm vorbei gegangen waren. Nein, sie werden nicht glücklich werden. Vor allem darf er nicht glücklich werden. Er soll leiden... und damit er leidet, würde er sich schon was einfallen lassen und wenn er selbst dafür einen großen Preis bezahlen müsste. Sollen sie noch ein paar Tage an ihm glücklich, lachend, wie auch immer, vorbei laufen. Er würde dafür Sorgen, dass es nächstes Wochenende ein Ende hat. Wenn die Clique sich am Spielplatz trifft...  
  
-Ende Teil 11-  
  
Hiii!  
  
Also, ich hab ein gutes Gefühl, dass dieses der vorletzte Teil wird, aber wer "These dark Eyes" gelesen hat, weiß ja wie zuverlässig ich in solchen Vorhersagen bin. *gg* Ach, ich kann übrigens behaupten, dass dies mein erster FF Teil ist, den ich mit 17 Jahren geschrieben habe!!! *löl*  
  
Ich möchte übrigens ein Wort an alle die richten, die mir jetzt so fleißig E-mail geschrieben haben seit meinem letzten Teil. (man kann anscheinend hier nur Kommentare abgeben, wenn man eingeloggt ist... ^.^ aber das ist ja kein Problem, denn wofür gibt es Picie85@lycos.de [Schleichwerbung] !)  
  
Auf jeden Fall meinten ein paar in wie fern dieser FF auf mein Privatleben bezogen ist und Leute ich muss euch sagen, dass geht euch leider nichts an... Ist vielleicht lieb gemeint, aber... nein, dazu sag ich nichts. Ich meinte nur dass es sehr persönlich wird, aber... ach ihr wisst schon was ich meine. (Übrigens, danke an Lunapiii und Momo-chan16). Hab mich sehr über eure langen Zuschriften gefreut. *knuddelz* Auch den anderen danke ich mal ganz fett. *Hurra* ihr lebt noch. Und jetzt noch ein kleines Wort an Suse: Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass einige echt baff sein werden aber... ach wie soll ich sagen. Ich hatte vor das es sich so entwickelt und ich muss sagen ich war schon etwas verwundert als du nicht schriebst... Ich hänge an meiner regelmäßig schreibenden Suse... *löl*  
  
Also, vielen dank an VegMac, chibi-belze, Kid, Ischira und Pepperann. (und ich dachte schon ich hätte einen aussergewöhnlichen Namen... *tz*  
  
o-yazuminasai.  
  
Picie 


	12. Relationships

Vor allem darf er nicht glücklich werden. Er soll leiden... und damit er leidet, würde er sich schon was einfallen lassen und wenn er selbst dafür einen großen Preis bezahlen müsste. Sollen sie noch ein paar Tage an ihm glücklich, lachend, wie auch immer, vorbei laufen. Er würde dafür Sorgen, dass es nächstes Wochenende ein Ende hat. Wenn die Clique sich am Spielplatz trifft...  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 12-  
  
Bulmas Vater saß wartend auf seinem Sofa und blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. So richtig glücklich sah er nicht aus. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und obwohl es gut auf den späten Nachmittag zu ging, war er immer noch im Nachtzeug. In der Küche sah man noch sein einmal abgebissenes Brot und seinen kalten Kaffee stehen. Als die Tür aufging, sprang er schnell auf und schaute um die Ecke. Bulma schmiss gerade ihren Schlüssel auf die Kommode, schaute kurz zu ihm und zog sich die Jacke aus.  
  
"Wo warst du denn?", fragte ihr Vater neugierig. "Hab mir Sorgen gemacht..." Bulma zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Bei Chichi?" Bulma schaute ihn entnervt an.  
  
"Was willst du? Ja, ich war bei ihr. Und?" Sie log bewusst, um das Gespräch kurz zu halten.  
  
"Na ja, du hättest ja Bescheid sagen können? Ich dachte wir hätten ja zusammen Mittag essen können?!" Bulma zuckte abermals mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich hab noch nichts gegessen. Wenn du dich umgezogen hast, dann überleg ich es mir noch mal." Schwups! War ihr Vater verschwunden. Bulma zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. Er nutzt einfach jede Gelegenheit. Als sie in die Küche ging, schaute sie in den Schubladen nach Spaghetti und Tomatensoße. Als ihr Vater wieder runtergerannt kam, holte er ohne was zu sagen die Töpfe raus und stellte sie auf den Herd. Bulma schaute zu ihm rüber. Wann hatte ihr Vater das letzte Mal mit ihr zusammen gekocht?  
  
"Ich hab einen riesen Hunger!", grinste er sie an. Und das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, grinste sie zurück.  
  
  
  
Vegeta war in sein Zimmer gegangen nachdem er Bulma noch nach Hause gebracht hatte. Er legte sich auf sein Bett, legte die Hände hinter den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder, sprang auf und packte eine Tasche. Er ging mit einem schnellen Schritt in Richtung Gokus Haus.  
  
Als Goku die Tür öffnete, musste er sich schon wundern. Vegeta stand "freudestrahlend" vor seiner Tür.  
  
"Lust zu trainieren?" Goku fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
  
"Wie jetzt?" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Sofort?"  
  
"Entweder jetzt oder nie. Erwarte nicht, dass ich dich noch mal frage."  
  
"Klar, warte ich muss eben die Sachen packen. Ich komm sofort." Er ließ die Tür offen und lief schnell in sein Zimmer. Binnen 2 Minuten war er fertig.  
  
"Es wird nicht spät, Großvater.", rief er noch bevor die Tür schloss und schnell mit Vegeta sich auf den Weg zur alten Halle machte.  
  
"Wie komm ich zu dieser Ehre?", fragte Goku nach einer Weile. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wie geht´s Bulma?", fragte er mit einem fetten Grinsen.  
  
"Gut." Vegeta legte noch einen Schritt zu.  
  
"Sie war heute nach der Schule bei dir, nech?" Vegeta schaute verwundert zu ihm rüber.  
  
"Ich hab mit ihr telefoniert." Vegeta schaute wieder gradeaus.  
  
"Da wären wir.", meinte Goku und beide standen vor einer großen, alten, stillgelegten Halle.  
  
"Wie lange haben wir schon nicht mehr trainiert?", meinte Goku eher zu sich selbst als zu Vegeta.  
  
"1 Monat und 2 Tage.", sagte Vegeta als sie durch ein zerschlagendes Fenster einstiegen. Goku hätte sich beinahe den Kopf gestoßen. Vegeta schien das Training doch ganz schön vermisst zu haben. Beide zogen sich ihr Kampfanzüge an und gingen in Kampfposition. Bei beherrschten das Kung- Fu schon seitdem sie 8 Jahre alt waren. Beide verbesserten ihren Kampfstil andauernd und übten damals regelmäßig in der Halle, aber seitdem Goku Chichi kennen gelernt hatte, war es immer weniger geworden.  
  
Vegeta hüpfte hin und her und er merkte wie gut er heute in Form war. Wie gut es ihm ging. Jetzt war er in seinem Element und Bulma war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, also nichts was ihn ablenken konnte... Auch Goku freute sich gewaltig auf die nächsten Stunden. Er wusste das Vegeta um ne ganze Ecke besser geworden war. Er hatte in Gegensatz zu Vegeta nicht trainiert und er machte auf ihn den Anschein dass Vegeta heute gut in Form war. Nach diesem Gedanken setzte er zum ersten Schlag an.  
  
  
  
Bulma stand vor ihrem Spiegel und kämmte sich ihr Haar ein letztes Mal durch. Sie machte sich gerade fertig, denn heute ist schließlich Freitagabend und es sind die Freitage, die sie so liebte. Ein weiterer Grund für ihre Nervösität war das Vegeta heute selbstverständlich da war, jedenfalls hatte er es versprochen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ins Kino mit Goku und Chichi wollten, war absolut nebensächlich und sie freute sich auf den Abend. Als sie die Treppen runtergerannt kam, verfluchte sie Gott und die Welt, dass sie doch die rote Hose anstatt der schwarzen Hose angezogen hatte. Chichi stand unten und wartete ungeduldig auf Bulma. Als Bulma nach draußen gehen wollte rief ihr Vater nach ihr. Er rannte schnell um die Ecke in den Flur.  
  
"Vergiss ja nicht dein Geld." Und hielt ihr das Geld entgegen.  
  
"Oh, danke Dad." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und beide wollten sich schnell auf den Weg machen, als Bulmas Vater abermals nach ihnen rief.  
  
"Ach und... äh, Chichi?" Chichi drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
"Ja?" Bulmas Vater lächelte ein bisschen als er sagte:  
  
"Pass auf sie auf." Chichi nickte und Bulma winkte und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl sich von seiner Tochter diesen Abend zu verabschieden. Mit schüttelnden Kopf dreht er sich um.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Heeeeyyy!", rief Chichi übermütig als sie auf den Spielplatz zu rannte, wo Vegeta und Goku auf sie warteten. Sie sprang in Gokus Arme und kuschelte sich an ihn. Goku hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch.  
  
"Hey, was ist denn mit dir los?" Sie grinste ihn an.  
  
"Muss was los sein?" Hinter ihnen begrüßten sich gerade Bulma und Vegeta in einer innigen Umarmung.  
  
Goku sah auf seine Uhr. 21.17 zeigte sie.  
  
"Hhmm wie sollten langsam losgehen, wenn wir die Spätvorstellung noch von Anfang an sehen wollen..." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, war ein kleines Lachen zu hören. Alle vier drehten sich zu jemanden, der sich an den Laternenmast gelehnt hatte. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter als sie ihn verdutzter anschauten. Das Lachen verursachte bei Bulma eine Gänsehaut, denn es war Yamchus.  
  
-Ende Teil 12-  
  
  
  
Hi!  
  
Was hab ich gesagt? Die Teile wurden doch wieder länger als sie sollten... Argh! Na ja ich wollte aber nicht die Beziehung zwischen Bulma und ihrem Vater vergessen. Ich wollte auch gerne Vegetas Vater näher bringen aber dann schreib ich hier noch mal drei teile, denn wäre ich bestimmt auch mehr auf Bulma und Vegeta eingegangen. Vor allem hätte ich ihre Beziehung noch länger "Beobachtet" so wie sie jetzt ist... Aber mein inneres Ich hielt das für keine gute Idee, weil ich leider niemanden so richtig für meine FF begeistern kann.  
  
Und nun meine Lieblingsfrage, die ich leider vergessen habe als letztes zu stellen beim Letzten Teil. Ähm... Wie denkt ihr geht es aus? Abgesehen davon das ich es schon weiß, möchte ich gerne wissen, wie ihr denkt worauf ich hinschreibe. Ich wette ihr kommt da absolut nicht drauf oder jedenfalls viele von euch nicht. Ach, sagt mir einfach was ihr denkt. *löl*  
  
Thanx!  
  
Picie  
  
  
  
(P.S. das nächste Kapitel lässt leider auf sich warten, da ich jetzt ne Weile nicht ins Internet darf. Ich glaub dieses Jahr wird da nichts mehr draus. Kann dann auch gar nicht erst eure Kommis lesen, sondern erst später... *snif* Also, wünsche ich schon mal schöne Feiertage!) 


	13. Vorbei

"Hhmm wie sollten langsam losgehen, wenn wir die Spätvorstellung noch von Anfang an sehen wollen..." Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, war ein kleines Lachen zu hören. Alle vier drehten sich zu jemanden, der sich an den Laternenmast gelehnt hatte. Das Lachen wurde immer lauter als sie ihn verdutzter anschauten. Das Lachen verursachte bei Bulma eine Gänsehaut, denn es war Yamchus.  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
-Teil 13-  
  
"Wie in alten zeiten, was?", meinte Yamchu, der immer noch an den Laternenmast gelehnt war. Keiner, weder Chichi, Son- Goku noch Bulma mochte was zu sagen. Sie standen ruhig da und sagten nichts. Bis auf Vegeta.  
  
"Was willst du Ratte hier? Du hast hier nichts verloren!", seine angespannte Stimme hallte in der Ferne wieder. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Bulma griff sofort nach seinem Arm.  
  
"Nein, nicht." Vegeta schaute wieder auf sie und hielt inne. Yamchu belustigte dies und er fing wieder an zu lachen.  
  
"Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Schafft es Bulma tatsächlich dich zu besänftigen? Ausgerechnet jemanden der seine eigene Mutter sterben ließ?" Vegeta drehte seinen Kopf wutendentbrannt zu ihm um. Bevor er nur was sagen konnte, stellte sich Chichi vor ihm hin.  
  
"Lass uns in Ruhe und verpiss dich. Vegeta hat sie nicht umgebracht und das weißt du. Du bist einfach nur eifersüchtig." Auch Goku stellte sich neben seine Freundin. Yamchu schaute sie wütend an. Seine Augen blitzten und er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
"Was soll ich sein?", sagte er und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, womit niemand wirklich gerechnet hatte. Eine Pistole. Und hielt sie auf Chichi gezielt. Eine Gefühl von Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie starrte auf die Pistole und sie traute sich kaum noch zu schlucken. Bis ihr die Sicht auf Yamchu versperrt wurde. Goku hatte sich vor ihr hingestellt und blickte Yamchu ernst an.  
  
"Lass den Scheiß. Übertreib jetzt nicht Yamchu. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass jeder bei dir bleibt bis du sie wegwirfst." Yamchu griff mit der zweiten Hand an die Pistole.  
  
"Ich soll nicht übertreiben?" Er zielte auf Gokus rechtes Bein und drückte ab.  
  
Goku merkte einen deutlichen Schmerz und wie seine Beine nachließen. Die Stimmen um sich rum mag er kaum zu hören. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und griff sich um sein Bein. Sein Oberschenkel bocherte und als er Yamchu wieder sah, grinste er ihn mit einem leeren Blick an. Goku merkte wie Chichi ihre dünne Jacke um seinen Oberschenkel band und Bulma bat einen Arzt zu rufen. Sie hielt Gokus Hand, der mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht noch mal zu Yamchu blickte.  
  
"Du... bist..." Yamchu grinste als er seinen Satz abbrach und wieder auf sein Bein starrte. Goku musste wohl Angst haben was falsches zu sagen. Er hatte Angst. Und das gefiel Yamchu gut. Bulma bückte sich zu Goku runter. Sie griff in ihr Tasche und holte ein Handy heraus.  
  
"Wirf das Handy weg.", sagte Yamchu und richtete die Pistole nun auf sie.  
  
"Aber er hat Schmerzen. Bist du noch ganz dicht?" Sie erhob sich und runzelte die Stirn. Sie war sich gar nicht im Klaren, welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetzte.  
  
"Klar, hat er Schmerzen, denn ich hab ihn ja auch angeschossen.", meinte Yamchu selbstverständlich. "Und jetzt... wirf das Handy weg." Bulma stand fassungslos da. Yamchu war voll bei Verstand. Er machte nicht irgendwelche anzeichen, dass er benebelt oder betrunken war. Er stand ruhig da. Sie stand auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
"Yamchu komm bitte wieder zu Verstand! Ich bitte dich." Er trat langsam auf Bulma zu bis er nur noch 3 Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Vegeta konnte es kaum ertragen. Er konnte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle halten. Er zitterte vor Zorn auf Yamchu. In Gedanken verfluchte er Yamchu und, wenn er könnte würde er ihm jeden Knochen einzeln Brechen und ihn so lange schlagen bis er seine Fresse nicht mehr wieder erkennt. Vegeta zog seine Jacke aus und schmiss sie zur Seite.  
  
"Komm Yamchu. Lass es uns austragen. Du willst Streit? Du sollst ihn kriegen!", rief er wütend. Bulma schaute zu ihm rüber.  
  
"Vegeta. Nicht!", meinte sie mit ernster Stimme. Doch diese erreichte Vegeta nicht mehr. Yamchu richtete die Waffe nun zu Vegeta.  
  
"Denkst du ich bin doof oder was? Bei einem Kampf wäre ich dir unterlegen und das weiß ich. Was denkst du denn warum ich das hier mit habe?" Vegeta stieg der Ärger zu Kopf. Die Situation war aussichtslos.  
  
"Du bist einfach zu feige, Yamchu!", meinte er schließlich. Bulma stand nun da. Schwer atmend und wusste weder ein noch aus. Sie war hilflos.  
  
"Was willst du denn nun von uns nachdem du uns unter "Kontrolle" hast?" Yamchu ging weiter langsam auf Bulma zu und richtete die Waffe wieder auf sie.  
  
"Was ich will?", fragte er und musste nun zufrieden grinsen. "Ich will..." Er legte ihr die Pistole auf den Brustkorb. Bulma spürte das kalte Metall auf ihrer Brust und ihre Füße schienen schon nicht mehr den Boden zu berühren, doch plötzlich Vegeta von der Seite an kam und Yamchu zu Seite rampte. Sie zuckte zusammen als sich ein Schoss sich aus der Pistole löste. Yamchu ließ sie geschockt neben sich fallen. Vegeta schlug Yamchu mehrmals mitten ins Gesicht. Dieser rollte sich zur Seite und schleuderte Vegeta von sich runter. Er versuchte verzweifelt zur Waffe zu gelangen, aber Vegeta stand schon wieder auf und stieß mit voller Wucht mit seinem Fuß in seine Magenkuhle. Dieser zog schmerzverzehrt die Hände und Beine an.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich auf Goku erhoben und stütze sich etwas auf Chichi.  
  
"Ruf einen Arzt,", sagte er und schaute zu Bulma rüber die das Spektakel nur noch mit ansehen konnte. "Egal für wen."  
  
Vegeta schlug immer mehr auf ihn ein. Tritt ihn immer mehr. Yamchu keuchte vor Schmerzen und Vegeta konnte sich kaum noch zügeln.  
  
"Vegeta es reicht. du bringst ihn ja noch um." Vegeta hielt kurz inne und schaute leicht keuchend zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Gar kein schlechter Gedanke. Er wird bezahlen. Hörst du, Yamchu. Bezahlen für alles und wenn es dein Leben kostet!!", schrie er und trat mehr auf ihn ein. Bulma konnte nicht alles. Sie rannte zu ihnen rüber und griff an Vegetas Arm.  
  
"Genug. Es ist genug! Hörst du nicht? Du bist doch nicht er." Vegeta hielt inne. "Lass uns gehen, schnell und die Polizei holen." Sie griff verstärkt um den Arm von Vegeta und zog ihn beiseite. Yamchu fluchte und spürte wie jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Bauch sich zusammen zog. Als er zur Seite blickte, sah er wie Vegeta, von Bulma besänftigt, ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Ein Schmerz machte sich deutlich bemerkbar und Yamchu spuckte Blut. Yamchu streckte die Hand nach der Waffe aus. Er kam nicht ran. Er rutschte auf den Bauch in Richtung Waffe. Er stöhnte auf, als er die Waffe erreicht hatte. Er stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen und erhob sich langsam.  
  
Als Bulma mit Vegeta noch immer am Arm haltend bei Chichi und Goku ankamen, schaute sich Vegeta sich Gokus Verletzung an.  
  
"Geht´s?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Goku nickte.  
  
"Ist ein glatter Durchschuss. Tut nur beim Laufen weh.", meinte er.  
  
"Ich hab die Polizei gerufen und einen Arzt.", meinte Chichi.  
  
"Wohl eher für Yamchu. Der steht erst mal nicht mehr auf.", meinte Bulma sicher.  
  
"ACH JA????" Alle drehten sich zu Yamchu um, der mit der Waffe auf sie zielte und eine Hand auf seinem Bauch. Bulma riss die Augen auf und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, löste sich ein Schuss aus der Pistole. Ein Körper wurde brutal zu Boden geschleudert und sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
"Neeeeein! Nein!" Bulma kniete sich neben dem Körper. Die Augen waren geöffnet und starrten in die schwarze Nacht. Schwer atmend versuchte sie noch ein Wort rauszubringen, doch egal was sie sagen würde, nichts würde ihn zurück holen. Nicht mal die Tränen auf seinen Wangen ließen ihn lebendig werden, den Vegetas Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Er war sofort tot. Sie schlurzte, drückte ihr Ohr noch mal gegen seine Brust doch nichts war zuhören. Sie schüttelte ihn, griff nach seiner Hand und bat ihn aufzuwachen. Chichi schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht ihre Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen, bannten sich einen Weg zwischen ihre Finger und vielen zu Boden.  
  
Goku hingegen empfand nichts als Wut. Unermäßliche Wut! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rannte auf Yamchu los. Dieser reagierte nicht auf den tobenden Goku. Seine Situation war aussichtslos. Er hatte jemanden getötet und obgleich er es gemerkt hatte oder nicht. Er war eifersüchtig gewesen. Goku schlug seine Pistole mit den Fuß die Pistole aus seiner Hand und hob ihm am Kragen hoch.  
  
"Du Schwein! Du gottverdammter Bastard!!!" Goku kniff die Augen zusammen und schlug mit der einen freien Hand Yamchu ins Gesicht.  
  
Bulma kniete noch neben Vegeta schloss seine Augen und ergriff seine Hand. Sie blieb nun ganz ruhig neben ihm und sagte nicht mehr ein Wort. Chichi traute sich nicht irgendwas zu sagen weder Bulma Trost zu spenden, denn sie wusste nicht mal Ansatzweise, was in Bulma vorging. Sie stand einfach hinter ihr, faltete ihre nassen Hände und beging zu beten, dass alles nur ein schlimmer Traum sei. Währenddessen beugte sich Bulma noch einmal über Vegeta und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. Seine Lippen waren noch warm und man könnte denken, er würde noch leben, wenn er nur noch atmen würde. Was er aber nicht mehr tat und das schon seit 5 min.  
  
Sie erhob sich und ließ seine Hand fallen. Chichi schaute zu ihr auf, ging 2 Schritte auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Bulma erwiderte die Umarmung, löste sich aber schnell, stoßte Chichi von sich und lief in die Richtung von Goku und Yamchu. Chichi rief ihr leise hinterher. Sie lief ihr aber nicht nach, denn sie wusste zu gut was gleich geschah.  
  
Goku hatte Yamchu gute 5 min stumpf ins Gesicht geschlagen und hatte dann von ihm abgelassen. Yamchu lag vor ihm auf dem Boden, keuchte und bibberte vor Schmerzen. Goku sah auf ihn herab, presste nochmals die Augen zusammen und wischte mit dem Ärmel darüber. Von einer Sekunde in die andere hatte man seinen besten Freund weggenommen. Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Er fasste auf sein Bein, dass er vorhin völlig vergessen hatte und nun noch stärker pocherte als davor. Doch der Schmerz war ihm völlig egal. Wie mag es erst Bulma gehen? Er drehte sich rechts rum, sah aber nur Chichi, die Bulma entmutigt hinterher rief. Viel zu spät bemerkte er Bulma rechts ein paar Meter von sich entfernt stehend. Die Waffe in der Hand auf Yamchu gerichtet. Goku schaltete sofort.  
  
"Bulma, das holt ihn auch nicht zurück.", meinte er ruhig. "Lass die Waffe fallen." Bulma schniefte. Schwarze Tränen vom Make up liefen ihr die Wangen runter. Sie wischte sie schnell vom Gesicht. Lächelte bitter zu Goku rüber und schaute wieder auf ihr Waffe.  
  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und  
  
Drückte ab.  
  
Einmal, zweimal, dreimal... Sie hätte gerne öfters geschossen doch irgendwann war das Magazin leer. Sie schmiss die Waffe zur Seite, fiel auf die Knie und blickte auf den Boden. Ihre langen Haare wehten im Wind und er sang ihr ein Lied.  
  
3 Minuten später kam der Krankenwagen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wash Away Those Years (Songtext by Creed)  
  
She came calling  
  
One early morning  
  
She showed her crown of thorns  
  
She wispered softly  
  
To tell a story  
  
About how she had been wronged  
  
As she lay lifeless  
  
He stole her innocence  
  
And this is how she carried on.  
  
Well I guess she close her eyes  
  
But she could not hide her tears  
  
´Cause there were sent to wash away those years  
  
My anger´s violent  
  
But still I´m silent  
  
When tragedy strikes at home  
  
I know this decadence  
  
Is shared by millions  
  
Remember you´re not alone  
  
For we have crossed many oceans  
  
And we labor in between  
  
In life there are many quotients  
  
And I hope I will find the mean  
  
  
  
Hi!! Ist doch mal ein ziemlich langer Teil geworden oder? Aber jetzt habt ihr es hinter euch! ^.^ Bin verdammt stolz auf euch! Nun, wie hat euch das Ende gefallen? Ich hoffe zu eurer Zufriedenheit. Ich hätte das Ende gerne anders gestaltet und ich hatte echt vor Bulma im letzten Teil sterben zu lassen. (Bei mir stirbt immer jemand... -.-) Aber seit dem 8 Kapitel hatte ich mich dazu entschlossen, dass es anders läuft als zuerst geplant. Nicht bös sein. *löl* Ich hab es geschafft, es einzurichten das auch Leute die NICHT eingeloggt sind, hier ihr Kommentar lassen können! Und dabei kann ich noch nicht mal Englisch, jedenfalls nicht wirklich.  
  
Und der Songtext (wie im ersten Teil angekündigt) Ist das was mich inspiriert hat (abgesehen von Sarah-chan *g*)!! Ich hab da eigentlich nur ein paar Sachen rausgefiltert, wie man merkt.  
  
Also, Leutz. Bitte lasst ein paar Kommentare hier, denn ich weiß nicht ob dies meine letzte FF ist.  
  
Danke, Picie  
  
*knuddelz* 


End file.
